Twelve of the Table
by Elle6
Summary: This story shows how loving and losing changes Snape into the man we all have read about. Shows him in his Death Eater days, pre-Hogwarts. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Twelve of the Table

  
  


Part I

  
  


Starr looked up at the Malfoy's Mansion. It was positively gargantuan! Only three stories above ground (Starr's home had seven) but unknown floors below that branched out in every direction. Plus, the main area of the house covered the amount of two soccer fields.

Then there was the beautiful greenhouse, where she was currently. 'Narcissa, this area is positively gorgeous! I simply adore white roses!'

'Thank you, but all the credit really must go to my wonderful gardening team!' Narcissa beamed under the compliment just the same. If only Lucius was so appreciative.

'Should we head back to the house now?' We don't want to be late for the dinner tonight and I know it takes me two hours to get ready.' Starr truly just wanted to be back with Severus. 

'And what will you do with the other three hours before the dinner?' Narcissa shot Starr a grin and headed for the house.

All the most important Death Eaters, including the Dark Lord himself, would be attending the dinner that night. The two young women walked back to the house, chatting easily. 

*************************************************************

Severus Snape was pacing around Lucius Malfoy's Study. Lucius and Severus had been having this same conversation for over an hour. Severus wanted his girlfriend, Starr Walsh, to become initiated at the dinner tonight, but Lucius didn't think that the Dark Lord should be bothered. 'Why shouldn't we just initiate her ourselves?' 

'Because, she is going to be an upper ranked Death Eater, not just some lowly solider!' Severus was bored of going round in circles with Lucius. 'Please, Lucius. Let it be done tonight, it would mean a lot to her. You can tell her the rules of conduct when she and Narcissa come back from the greenhouse.'

'All right. While I do that, Narcissa will show you to yours and Starr's rooms.' Lucius felt beaten, and did not truly relish the feeling.

Here they come.' Severus watched out a magnificent window as the two women approached the Northwest wing. They were running through the blustery February weather, and their White/Blonde hair was mixing until Severus could not distinguish whose hair belonged to which lady.

'The two women rushed through the French doors, letting a huge gush of wind. 'Narcissa!' Lucius boomed. 'The wind has set my papers awry!'

'I'm sorry, Lucius. I will send for a house elf to set them straight again.' Narcissa was shaking, but not from cold. From fear. 

'No, don't worry about that. Go show Severus to his and Starr's rooms. Help him carry their trunks there. Starr, stay with me. We have some things to discuss.' Lucius dismissed Severus and Narcissa and then turned to Starr. 'Tonight you will meet the most powerful wizard that has ever to live. He may grant you powers you can only dream about, or he may kill you. He will do as he sees fit. But,' He moved to stand right in front of her, 'You must give him, and all senior Death Eaters, everything if you want anything in return.'

'I don't think I understand.' Starr took a step backwards, only to find that Lucius followed her. He was enjoying how easily she would allow herself to be cornered. Finally her back was against the corner of the room and Lucius was right on top of her, their bodies almost touching. 

'So, you intend to be faithful to Him forever?' After she nodded he continued. 'Well, you will soon find it is not just enough to say you support him, you also have to work your way up by proving to other Death Eaters that you are worth. Now do you understand?'

'If you mean- That I must-Well, I won't!' Starr had realized what he meant and was looking for a way out of his grasp when he extended his hands around her waist and rested them on her hips.

Trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp only made him hold onto her more tightly. Starr saw with fear the raw lust in Lucius' eyes and was petrified. She started squirming again, trying desperately to get away from him, his kisses, and his groping hands. 

'Hold still!' Lucius burst out in aggravation. 'That is it! I will not put with this insolence!' Lucius slapped her. Starr was stunned and speechless for a moment, but that was all Lucius needed. He dragged her over to a couch and started tearing at her clothing. 

Feeling that he had gone too far, and she had no other option, Starr reached for her wand, only to have Lucius snatch it up before she could get a grasp on it. 'Thought you would curse me did you? Well, I am much to smart for you!'

Somehow knowing it was the only way, Starr put her hands on Lucius' chest. He shrieked in pain and jumped up. Starr took the opportunity that had presented itself and ran.

*************************************************************

Severus followed Narcissa down a corridor, dragging his and Starr's trunks behind him. She was walking very fast, and Severus was only able to keep up with her because his legs were so much longer.

'Are you all right, Narcissa?' Snape asked.

'Yes-It's just-Lucius-Well, he-isn't very nice anymore.' Narcissa started walking faster.

'Is there anything I can do?' Severus now had to rush to keep up with her.

'No-you would just make it worse. Here are your rooms.' Narcissa responded in a very resigned sort of way. 

The rooms had beautiful vaulted ceilings, Four poster king sized beds, and marble floors. 'Don't be late for dinner!' Narcissa winked as she left the room. 

Severus smiled at the remark and started dragging his trunk into Starr's room. He then turned and closed the door that connected the two rooms and looked around. It really was a wonderful house. Everything in it was ornate, but not overly so.

He walked over to his trunk and started unpacking. Socks, shirts, robes, everything went flying through the air into the appropriate drawer. Suddenly, just as he was putting away his underwear, Starr burst through the door, crying hysterically. 'What is it?!'

Starr was sobbing so hard that she couldn't even utter a word. Severus rushed over and embraced her shaking shoulders. 'Don't worry.' Severus mumbled some words of comfort until Starr was more under control. Then he guided her over to the bed and sat her down. 'Now, what happened?'

'He-Lucius-Tried-to-to-'= Starr started shaking and Severus quickly calmed her down with a simple spell. 

'Go ahead now. What did Lucius do?' Severus already feared the worst.

'He tried to rape me.' Starr said in a magically calm voice.

'That idiot! I'll kill him! How did you get away? Are you hurt?' Severus was turning red with anger and had to be pulled back down by Starr.

'I'm fine. I burned him.' Starr blushed and then added. 'He ripped my favorite robes.'

'You burned him?' Severus was stunned, How could she burn him?

' I don't know how I did it. I just knew I could and I put my hands on his chest and he was burned.' Starr looked around the room for the first time. 'Is this my room?'

'How did you- never mind. No, this is our room.' Severus smiled at Starr and kissed her gently. 'We still have four hours before the dinner. What do you want to do with that time?'Severus winked and Starr giggled. No further answer was needed.

*************************************************************

Severus woke up and looked at the clock. Six PM! Only one hour! He turned over and looked at the beautiful sleeping girl beside him. He did not want to wake her, but knew he must. 'Starr-Starr-STARR!' she didn't awaken. 'Venerate!'

Starr stirred and then rolled over. 'Hello, Severus.' She smiled sweetly.

'It is time to get up. Only one hour until the dinner.'

'Only one hour! I must get ready!' Starr shot out of bed and rushed around the room. 'Severus, what should I wear? Robes or something else?'

'Go ask Narcissa, I'm sorry, I don't know. If this helps, I have to wear the robes of my family.'

'I'll go ask Narcissa, she'll know.'Starr apparated out of the room.

'Well, I guess I need to get ready then too.'

*************************************************************

Starr found Narcissa and hugged her. 'I really need your help! What should I wear? How should I do my hair?'

'Here, borrow one of my dresses.' Narcissa walked over to her closet and picked out a dress. It had a corset and a long, flowing skirt. 'Try this on!'

'It's beautiful.' Narcissa changed the color to match the colors of Starr's house, Navy Blue and Silver.

'There. You must always wear the colors of your family to these dinners.' Narcissa helped Starr put on the dress and tighten the corset. 'You look perfect!'

'Thank you very much, Narcissa!' Starr rotated the mirror around herself so she could see the dress. 'I really like the dress you are wearing also! It is perfect for you!'

'Now, for your hair.' Narcissa walked over to her mirror and rummaged through some drawers. 'Here!' She walked back over to Starr.

Narcissa swept up Starr's hair and clips it with a snake clip. 'Perfect!'

'Thank You very much again, Narcissa! I have to get back to Severus!' Starr apparated out of the room.

*************************************************************

Severus had just finished picking up all the underwear strewn around the room when Starr apparated back. She looked amazing. The dress she was wearing had a corset that pushed up her chest and the colors made her blue eyes stand out. 'You look gorgeous!' Severus walked over and gave her a hug. 'Absolutely beautiful!'

'Thank you! Severus, you're not even dressed yet! Hurry up! We only have half an hour!' Starr walked into the bathroom and started applying makeup.

Severus picked out his most comfortable Family House robes and put them on. 'You can't wear those! They have a hole in them!' Starr rushed over, only half her face had foundation on, giving her a two-faced look, and started rummaging through Severus' clothing. 'Here, these will look much better.' 

' Severus quickly changed into the new robes and grimaced. These are the most uncomfortable robes I own. Though, I do look good. Starr was still fixing her makeup when it was time to go. 'Starr, we really must be there right now.'

'I'm coming! Just one more minuet!' Starr finished and walked over to Severus. 'Let's go.'

They held hands as they apparated and were soon in the main ballroom. Most of the other Death Eaters had arrived already. Names hovered above chairs, directing where everyone sat. Severus and Starr found their places and sat down. Lucius and Narcissa were still at the entrance greeting people as they apparated into the house.

Starr was placed across from Severus and to her right sat Lucius. To her left sat Goyle. On Severus' left was Narcissa and to his right was Goyle's wife. The Dark Lord was to sit at the head of the table, beside Narcissa and Lucius.

When the Dark Lord arrived, everyone had already taken their places and abruptly stood. They only sat back down once He had sat down. 'Wonderful!'The Dark Lord said, his raspy voice was quiet, but had the same quality that Severus= had, he could silence a crowd with a whisper. 'Let us eat!'

Food appeared on the table. Roasts, ham, turkey, and all sorts of other delectable foods tempted everyone's tastebuds. Severus kicked Starr as she reached for a piece of turkey, then he looked at the Dark Lord. Only after He had taken a bite did anyone else even reach for any food.

The food was better than it looked, which was truly saying something, as each item looked like it had come straight out of some recipe from Witch Weekly. Starr did not enjoy the food very much, though. Lucius had his hand on her thigh, and it was all she could do to keep from smacking him for trying something again where she could do nothing about it.

Trying to keep up the facade of nonchalance, Starr ate just as much as Narcissa and tried only a few of the things she wasn't sure about, such as the calamari casserole, which the Dark Lord seemed to heartily enjoy.

The Dark Lord himself looked no different from the other Death Eaters around him, except for one thing. He didn't wear any House robes, only black. He had black eyes, and everything about him seemed to have a black light shining from it.

Lucius had become decidedly more bold than before and was moving his hand up her skirt. Starr quietly moved her hand below the table and slapped his hand quickly. He looked over at her a smiled, but kept his hand where it was, flexing his fingers a bit now and then, slowly moving higher.

Starr was getting quite aggravated with this and truly wanted dinner to be over. The main course disappeared and was replaced by deserts. Lucius continued to move his hand, even after Starr had repeatedly tried to stop his advances.

Starr shot Lucius a pleading look, which just made him enjoy it even more. Finally, dinner was over and the plates were cleared. The Dark Lord stood up and strode to the head of the room so everyone could view him.

We have a new Death Eater among us. Starr Walsh, please stand and come before me.= Starr stood up, smoothed her skirts, and walked forward. Severus smiled at her, giving her courage. 

'Starr Walsh, will you be loyal to us forever?'

'Yes'

'Starr Walsh, will you love and serve us forever?'

'Yes'

'Then step closer and you will become one of us.' The Dark Lord grabbed Starr's left arm and turned it so the inside faced him. 'You will be marked with my sign so that I may call you whenever I need you. All Death Eaters have this mark,' He pointed his wand and yelled 'MORSMORDRE!'

A piercing pain shot through Starr's arm. She looked down and saw the image of a skull on her flesh. The same image she had noticed on Severus' arm.

'Welcome to the Death Eaters!' Everyone clapped for her as she walked back to her seat. Severus smiled and leaned over. 'Congratulations!'

'Thank you.' Starr was blushing because everyone was looking at her.

************************************************************* 

When dinner was over, and Starr and Severus had both thanked their hosts, though Starr mumbled her thanks to Lucius, they headed back towards their rooms. Many other Death Eaters were staying the night, and as they passed the couple they would wave and call to them jovially. As they approached their rooms, they decided what they would do the next day.

'Well, because we are here for the rest of the week, we really should go to the City for a while. I have some things I need to buy down Knockturn alley, and my godson is having a birthday, so I want to buy him a broom.'

'Let's go tomorrow then. I have some things to buy also.' Severus opened the door to their room and walked in. 'We should wake up early, though. I really don't want to have Lucius see me in my muggle clothing.'

'We will wake up early then.' Starr walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

'Hey, Starr. Tomorrow is Valentines Day! I just remembered.' Severus called to Starr.

'I also want to go to Knockturn so that I can buy a present for my favorite boyfriend.'

'What do you mean favorite?' Severus asked. He ran over to Starr, who was drying her face and picked her up by the waist. 'You had better not be hiding something from me!'

Starr giggled as Severus dragged her back into the bedroom. 'I was only joking, silly!'

*************************************************************

Severus woke to the sound of birds chattering. He, once again, rolled over to look at the sleeping beauty beside him, but she was gone. 'Severus? Have you woken up yet?' Starr called from the bathroom.

'Yeah.' Severus was still very groggy, and felt as if he hadn't slept at all, which was partially true. 'Are we leaving soon?'

'As soon as you are ready to go, I only have a few more things to do. I have been up for over an hour.'

'How can you go without sleep? It is almost like you don't sleep!' Severus rolled out of bed, chuckling to himself.

Starr walked out of the bathroom in full muggle clothing. 'Wow.' Severus stared openly at her form fitting tank top and her super mini mini skirt. 'Where did you find those?'

'In muggle clothing shops, where else?' Starr laughed and walked over to give Severus a good morning kiss. 'Happy Valentines Day!'

'Happy Valentines Day.' He kissed her quickly and walked towards the bathroom. 'Where are we going to eat?'

'I know a little muggle spot, not far from Knockturn Alley, that has the absolute best noodles in the whole City!'

'A muggle place?' Severus turned and gave her a questioning glance.

'Yes, it is the best, and it is not like we have to talk to then or anything.' Starr began brushing her hair and turned away from Severus.

Severus got dressed and was ready to after another five minutes. 'Lets apparate.' He grasped her hand and kissed her on the cheek. 'Let's go!'


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in a dark, damp alley. A homeless person looked up at them, but turned away, shaking his head. Starr and Severus held hands as they walked out into the sunlight. Blinking in the brightness, Severus looked around at the muggle-covered street. ''Great, muggles everywhere.'' Severus looked at the people with deep disdain written all over his face. 

''They truly aren''t all bad, and besides, you don''t have to be here.'' Starr shot a grin up at Severus and knew that she wouldn''t hear any more complaints.

''I didn''t say I didn''t want to be here,'' Severus started to say indignantly.

"I know, it''s just... Let''s get a table before I tell you, O.K.?'' Starr led him across the busy street to a small restaurant. ''This is the place! I love it here!'' 

The sign above the door read "The Noodle Place." ''What an original name.'' Severus pointed out sarcastically. 

''Stop it! Just because they aren''t very original doesn''t mean you should poke fun!'' Starr punched him playfully on the arm, giggling as they walked into the Noodle Place. ''Table for two please. Booth if you have it.'' Starr indicated the table she wanted to the waitress and the couple sat down. ''See? They aren''t as bad as you thought.'' 

Severus had been pondering what Starr had said before, but was jolted out of his thoughts when she spoke. ''What did you have to tell me now?''

''Well, couldn''t we wait until we have ordered?'' at that moment the waitress approached and Starr ordered two large bowl of chicken noodle bowls.

''She has come and she has gone, tell me now please.'' Severus leaned across the table to stare into Starr''s eyes. ''All right. I spent a lot of time in the muggle world. I studied them and was going to be a Muggle Studies Professor until I found Lord Voldemort. I almost decided to live as a muggle once. I don''t know, maybe it was just some weird stage I went through, but for a while I almost decided to give up all my powers and become a certified muggle.'' Starr looked up at Severus to catch his reaction. Then she continued. ''That is how I have so many stylish clothing items,'' she paused and gave Severus a once over look for the first time, ''I also know many places to eat at and how to treat and tip waiters and waitresses. Just look at the place I got us into!''

If Starr was hoping for a good reaction she was in for a big surprise. ''You mean you were almost a muggle and you never had enough thought to tell me?'' 

''We aren''t going to argue about this, are we?'' Starr didn''t want an argument on Valentines Day. 

''No, I just wish you would have told me before.'' All anger disappeared from Severus'' face and he leaned over to give Starr a quick peck on the cheek. Their food arrived a few moments later and Severus'' face lit up at the sight of the steaming bowls of noodles and chicken. ''Well, I guess it will come in handy to know all the best restaurants.''

Starr laughed and both started to dig into the delicious food. 

Back at the Malfoy Mansion things weren''t going so well for Lucius and Narcissa. 

''What do you mean Severus and Starr are staying longer? Why? How is it that I don''t know about this? I have some very important Death eaters arriving and I expected to put them up in those rooms!'' It wasn''t that Narcissa didn''t want Starr and Severus to stay longer, it was that more people were coming and Narcissa had no idea where to put them if the whole of the green wing was going to be full with other Death eaters. 

''They are staying because the Dark Lord wants to have some meetings with Starr and doesn''t want to be delayed. He intended to start today, but they have run off to London! And don''t tell me that after all the renovations I have paid for you can''t find some place suitable for these guests I haven''t even heard about!'' 

''Fine, they may stay, but I really have promised those rooms to Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe! I will just have Severus and Starr move to a different set of rooms.'' 

''You know they are only using one of the rooms you gave them, didn''t you?'' Lucius turned away from his wife and faced the set of Longfellow poetry books in front of him so he could frown deeply without drawing any probing questions from his wife. 

''They are? Well, then I can give one of the rooms to the Goyle''s'' and Severus and Starr may keep the room they are using to themselves.'' Narcissa walked over to one of the beveled windows and looked out at the snowy landscape. The fruit orchards were covered in a thick blanket of snow and looked like skeletons waving around in the harsh winter wind. 

Lucius turned back after regaining composure and barked at his wife. ''Go alert the house elves that as long as My Lord is here, we will be requesting a feast every night.'' He dismissed Narcissa from his private study and went back to pondering this girl.

Only one woman had ever resisted his advances. She had paid dearly. Lucius intended to make it clear to this one that if she didn''t comply, she would meet the same sad ends as Narcissa had. ******************************************************************************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******************************************************************************** 

Starr and Severus finished their meal and walked over to The Leaky Cauldron. ''This place isn''t much better than the one we were at before,'' Severus flashed his grin at Starr as he held open the door for her. 

''Thank you.'' Immediately Starr noticed the thick smoke that drifted over the room. A mixture of potions steam and cigar smoke, it made Starr''s eyes water. ''Let''s hurry.'' She grabbed Severus'' hand and pulled him to the exit. ''Thank God, I can never breath in there.'' 

Severus tapped his wand on the bricks and they entered Diagon Alley. ''Are you all right? You look like you are about to cry.'' Severus'' face was scrunched up, looking very worried. 

''Oh, I''m all right. I just hate the smoke in there. I believe I am what muggles call "Asthmatic" which means I have trouble breathing in certain places.'' She smiled reassuringly at Severus and pulled him down the busy lane. ''I want to go buy some new robes at Madam Malkin''s. I hear from Narcissa that she just got in a new shipment from Paris!'' 

''What is the difference if it is from Paris or England?'' Severus was being pulled through the street alarmingly fast by a petite woman. Well, it just wasn''t manly, but he would put up with it. Starr rolled her eyes heavenward. 

''The different, Severus, it is all in the styling. Do you remember the dress I wore to the Ministry Dance last summer?'' Severus nodded very energetically and so she continued. ''That was from Paris. And what about the one I wore to my mothers house the day after the Dance.'' Severus nodded again, but not as enthusiastically as before. ''Well, that was from Britain.'' 

''I will admit that you wearing that red dress to the Dance was a big turn on.'' 

''Severus!'' Starr exclaimed, sounding almost scandalized, ''Well, then. I will have to wear that dress more often.'' She pulled him into Madam Malkin''s and immediately the large woman came rushing over. 

''What are you looking for today, dear?'' Madam Malkin asked Starr after she was done hugging her. 

''I heard you got a new shipment of dress robes. From Paris?'' Starr looked up at her favorite fashion icon, hope in her eyes of a good buy. 

''Well, I guess for you I will let you go through the newest arrivals. Just came in today from Paris. Not even out of the boxes!'' The two girls ran off to the back storeroom. 

While Starr and Madam Malkin were digging through boxes of robes, Severus left the store and went to the ice cream place just down the street. By the time Starr left the shop with her arms full of bags, Severus was back outside of the shop, waiting for her with two large cones of Ever-Changing Ice Cream. 

''Severus! Just wait until you see my newest robes! Oh! Ice cream!'' Starr ran over and hugged him through all her bags and grabbed a cone. 

''How do you know that was for you?'' Severus asked, with a cocky grin on his face. 

''Well, unless you intend to fatten up Madam Malkin even more, I think it is for me. Though, I really don''t think I should eat it if I want to be able to wear my new robes.'' Starr dug into the cone just the same. Severus, though, just stood looking at her. 

It had never crossed his mind before now, but Starr most likely thought he loved her because of her beauty. She was beautiful, but she was also intellectual, witty, and had ambition, she most certainly wasn''t just beautiful. ''Starr, darling, do you think I like you only for your beauty.'' 

Starr thought about this for a moment, licking a drip of ice cream, then replied slowly. ''Well, I always figured if I got fat or old you wouldn''t want me any more.'' 

''Darling, I would never stop loving you because you became less beautiful on the outside. You are radiant on the out side but also on the inside, and that will never change. Darling, I love you.'' Severus didn''t expect for that to come out, but once it had he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Ever since he had first spotted her almost two years ago, he had thought she was the most beautiful person alive. After a month of knowing her, he realized she was more than that, and had become madly in love. He had never told her, though, and now an ominous voice in his head was telling him he was an idiot and she would never love him back. The longer she took to respond the more Severus felt he had made a mistake, but at least this way she would know, even if she didn''t feel the same way. 

After about a minute of licking ice cream thoughtfully, Starr spoke again. ''Severus, I love you, too. I always thought you just liked me because I was the perfect trophy wife.''

''Trophy Wife!'' Severus growled as he grabbed her into a bear hug. ''Oh, Starr, you have no idea! I have loved you for over a year now and it has been so hard to not scream it from the roof!'' Severus began twirling Starr around, and her bags were left on the ground, all but forgotten. People in the street passing them smiled at the happy (if not completely deranged) couple. 

Severus placed Starr back down, only to snatch her again to kiss her passionately. The people passing them went from smiling to covering their children''s eyes and moving hurriedly past. Severus placed Starr back again, receiving many reprimanding looks from passers-by, to which he smiled back, happiness radiating off him. Starr collected her bags, giving some to Severus to be carried. ''Now, where shall we go next?''

''I spent all my money at Madam Malkin''s so I must go to Gringotts.'' Starr stretched up to give Severus a quick peck on the check as they approached the bank. ''Oh, and by the way, I used some of the galleons you left on the bedside table to buy the most delicious dress you have ever seen!'' 

''As long as you are happy, I wouldn''t mind going broke.'' Severus laughed at this comment, but didn''t tell Starr why, as they walked through the doors. Each separated to different goblins, then down different tunnels to their vaults. Both had problems keeping all the bags with them as the ride continued. 

Starr approached her vault and stepped out of the cart. She walked into it and scooped up some coins from the large amount in front of her. She got back in the cart and was deposited in the main hallway before Severus had even reached his vault. When his ride finally ended, Severus stepped out onto a dusty platform. 

''You know,'' the goblin said to him. ''You are one of the few who still use these vaults. They were some of the first made. Has it been passed down in your family?'' 

''Yes, all my family has used this vault. My grandfather was the fifth generation to use it so that would make me…… seventh generation.'' The vault was pulled open to reveal enough galleons to supply more than one family with enough money for many more generations. Severus scooped up a whole pile into a bag, then got a smaller amount into a different bag. He stashed the larger bag into his pocket, which didn''t even bulge, and then hoped back into the cart. 

Severus met Starr outside of Gringotts where she had been waiting for quite some time. ''Where have you been?'' She asked as he approached her. 

''It takes quite a while to get to my vault, I''m sorry.'' He kissed her on the cheek then pulled back. ''I need to do some private shopping for my favorite girlfriend.'' He took he bags and conjured up an enchanted bag that swallowed them all. ''There. I will meet you back here in an hour, all right?'' 

Starr kissed him quickly, then went off in the direction of Knockturn. Severus watched her go until she passed a corner, then turned, and went back down Diagon Alley. ******************************************************************************** 

Starr walked up and down Knockturn, looking for something that would catch her eye to buy for Severus. Severus loves me! She though for the hundredth time that day. Her blonde hair swished back and forth on her back as she practically skipped down the dark street. 

Many items interested her, including a beautiful carving of some magical creatures, but she finally found the perfect gift in Borgin and Burkes. 

A beautiful bureau made of dark mahogany was in the back of the store. Wondering if it had any special powers that might dissuade her from buying it, she waved over Mr. Borgin. ''Hello, Starr. And how are you today?'' 

''I''m doing just fine, Mr. Borgin. I was wondering about this chest. Does it have anything special about it?'' Starr opened the drawers, looking for anything unusual. She made sure that she bent over just enough to get her a very good discount. 

''Well, if you were to step into the main part of the bureau it will act like Floo powder in a fireplace and bring you to any other fireplace connected to the Floo network. No one can come through the bureau except its owner.'' Mr. Borgin looked very fond of this piece of furniture. 

''How much would it be?'' Starr hadn''t seen any tag on the whole thing, and she had been looking very thoroughly for scratches. 

''Five hundred galleons.'' Mr. Borgin stated this quickly, looking at Starr to gauge her reaction. 

''I will take it, but I will need a quick charm to make it smaller and weightless so I may carry it around while I shop.'' Starr and Mr. Borgin walked to the front of his shop where Starr paid for the bureau. Mr. Borgin hinted about a reduced price for some time with Starr, but she decided to just ignore him. 

Starr walked out of Knockturn, feeling very proud. Even more bags hung from her arms. Many were from the dressmaker who had a store down there that made custom outfits within minutes. Starr had gotten many dresses made in her family''s colors. They fitted her well, but, unfortunately, the man who had measured her had taken a long time (especially on her chest measurements) and she was already five minutes late. 

She arrived at the steps of Gringotts to find that Severus hadn''t arrived yet either. After a few moments she saw him running towards her. ''Sorry...I''m late...Stupid...store clerks...couldn''t go...any faster.'' Severus was puffing after his run and Starr and he sat down on the marble steps. 

Starr waited until Severus had caught his breath before taking out her present for him. She had wrapped it up intricately with ribbons everywhere. She handed him the small package and watched him open it. The small bureau looked like a piece of doll furniture, but as soon as Severus placed it on the ground Starr enlarged it. ''I hope you like it.'' Severus leaned over to kiss Starr. ''That''s not all it is though.'' Starr quickly explained how the bureau worked when Severus pulled away 

''Starr, it is wonderful!'' He shrunk it back down and placed it in his bag. ''Thank you, honey.'' Starr and Severus kissed for a while, then Severus started rummaging through his bag to find her present. 

''What did you get me, Sev?'' Starr tried to look over his shoulder, but he wouldn''t let her see anything. Finally, Severus pulled out a small, dark velvet box. He kneeled down in front of Starr. 

''Starr Walsh, I love you. Will you marry me?


	3. chapter 3

Twelve of the Table

Part Three

Starr stood for a moment, her mouth hanging open. ''Severus……I, well……I don''t know.''

Severus was shocked. After her saying she loved him just hours ago, she was refusing his proposal?

''Severus, I do love you, but……I''m not sure……If this is the right time……Do you understand?'' Starr still had the whole ''Deer in headlights'' thing going on, and was stumbling around, looking for the right words to help Severus understand.

''I understand perfectly.'' Severus stood back up and placed the ring in his pocket. 

After Starr had walked off to Knockturn, Severus had rushed down Diagon Alley to the Jewelers, Backbock''s. There he had demanded to meet the owner and buy the most expensive piece of jewelry they had available. The owner, Mr. Backbock, had taken his jolly-good time in placing the ring in a box and counting out the galleons when Severus gave him the large bag from his pocket. Finally, Severus had managed to rid himself of the man and rush here, his heart overflowing with joy. 

To face this.

Utter rejection didn''t often cross paths with Severus Snape. He had his family fortune behind him; no one had ever wanted to upset him, lest he decide they were no longer needed on this earth.

Now he was rejected.

He didn''t like it much.

He turned and looked at Starr, his voice came out cracked and hollow. ''I think I will be going back to Malfoy Mansion now. Good day.'' And with that he was gone.

Starr sat down on the steps and began to weep. She didn''t want to marry Severus now, she had not said she never wanted to. And now he was gone, without letting her explain.

She was just getting started with the Death Eaters, and that was enough. A wedding would be hard to organize when she had to worry about how she handled herself in every situation! Couldn''t he understand that she loved him, but wasn''t ready yet?

Starr apparated to her apartment in Downtown London and sat down on her bed. It had been very embarrassing to be seen crying on the steps of Gringotts, so she had apparated here once she had enough control.

She looked around the apartment. Many memories washed over her. Severus had helped with decorating the flat in a retro look. Lots of pillows, a low couch, bright, neon almost colors. And now he wasn''t here. 

Why can''t he understand??!!!??? Starr thought for probably the thousandth time in half an hour.

She fell over onto the couch and hugged a pillow close to her. I have to go back to Malfoy Mansion tonight for the dinner, and Severus will be there. Everyone will think we are still the perfect couple, and I will have to look at him, sit next to him, and talk with him, as if everything is ok. Well, IT ISN''T!! And I don''t feel like putting up with it. 

Even with those rebellious thoughts Starr knew she would put up with it. She had no other choice.

Wiping the tears off her face she looked at the nearest clock. It has neon squiggles all over the top. She and Severus have found it in some old junk store and he had magically restored it.

Even a damn clock reminds me of him! Starr was thinking murderous thoughts when a knock sounded at the door.

Not wanting any visitors at the moment, Starr ignored it and curled up into a ball on her couch. But the person was relentless! More knocking came, so Starr quickly sat up and cast a charm to see who it was. 

The name above the door didn''t persuade her in the least to get off the couch, but the voice from behind the door did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus arrived at the Malfoy Mansion and swept towards his rooms. He halted at the door, not wanting to enter. He and Starr had made love in this room and he didn''t think he could stand the thought of entering it without her. What do I care?! Nothing, she is nothing to me! She doesn''t want me, and she made that very clear. Anger surged through him. He jerked the door open and strode into the room. A little house elf scurried away.

He walked over to the dresser and started packing his clothing. He would not be staying in this room again. After he was done packing he dragged his suitcase over to the door. The bag full of Starr''s newest purchases was still on his arm so he took it off and dug through it. 

When he found the bureau she had bought him he placed it on the floor and enlarged it. Shoving it against the wall he muttered to himself. ''Happy Valentines Day, Lucius. Hope you like it.'' He dumped out all the bags from Madame Malkin''s and left the room.

He had one last thing he needed to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Starr! Let me in, Goddamn it!'' Severus'' voice carried through the thick wood of Starr''s front door. Why, in the name of all that is good, is he here? Starr jumped up from the sofa and stood facing the door. She didn''t know what to do.

But that was soon taken care of. Becoming impatient, Severus blasted down Starr''s door.

''You are breaking and entering. Leave now.'' Starr stood firm. The fact that she was still in her muggle clothing, with shopping bags all around her, made her look very powerless though and Severus walked in.

''I am not here to talk.'' Severus'' eyes bored right into Starr''s. ''I am here to retrieve my things.''

''Fine then, you may do it yourself. I need to go get ready for dinner.'' Starr stalked off to her dressing room and left Severus standing there, on top of her door.

''"Fine then……"'' Severus mumbled to himself as he placed the door back. ''"I need to get ready for dinner."''

Severus walked through the flat, placing all his clothing, all his books, and all his other miscellaneous items into a bag. He didn''t go any closer to her dressing room than absolutely necessary, and left with a sharp snap.

Starr walked out into her living room after hearing his departure. She looked around at the room, now missing about half of the items that had previously made the flat seem cluttered. Feeling suddenly weak, Starr collapsed into a heap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus ended up at his house, Snape Estate, where he quickly demanded all the house elves work on clearing out anything of ''Mistress Walsh''s'' items and boxing them to be sent to her no later than early tonight.

After seeing that all of this had been taken care of, he went upstairs to his bedroom. 

He had told the elves not to enter this room only because he wanted to do it himself. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing nothing of hers would disturb him here. Here where they had first made love, here where he had always been able to escape any problems.

No, He couldn''t let her get this place, he had to clean out everything that was hers, or even reminded him of her.

He spent a good hour in his room, sorting through what was hers and what wasn''t hers. Finally he was finished. He called a house elf to package the things and left to get ready for the dinner.

The dinner... She will be there. What will I do? The question hung in the air as he prepared to go back to Malfoy Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr woke to the feeling of shag carpeting on her check. Shit! Starr must have fainted. I am so weak. She picked herself up off the floor and walked back to her dressing room to change into her most provocative robes. I don''t care what goes on in Lucius'' mind. I want Severus to see what he is going to miss out on for not letting me talk.

Once Starr was finished preparing for that nights dinner, spending extra time to get rid of the carpeting imprint on her check, she apparated to Malfoy Mansion. She really needed a shoulder to cry on, and Narcissa seemed like the perfect candidate. 

After tracking her down in the green houses, Starr ran up to Narcissa and called out her name.

''Starr! You are back early! I would have thought you and Severus wouldn''t be back until it was time for tonight''s dinner!'' Narcissa put down the watering bucket she had been using and guided Starr to a bench. ''You don''t look so good……Are you feeling all right?''

''Severus and I……Well, we didn''t have a fight exactly……'' She was sobbing already. How weak! I will not humiliate myself this way! She straightened he shoulders and sat up straight, calming herself down. ''He proposed to me, and I turned him down. I love him, but he didn''t understand. I just don''t want to get married right now!''

Starr crumpled up into a ball again as sobs made her shoulders heave. ''Starr……Starr……Starr……Do not worry……'' Narcissa continued to murmur soft things until Starr was under control again. ''What are you going to do about it?''

Starr didn''t seem to have heard what Narcissa said. ''He took all his stuff from my flat already. He came right in……like he owned the place……and took it all!'' The sobs started again.

''Well, are you just going to let him hurt you like that?'' A sharp edge came into Narcissa voice. Starr jerked up and stopped crying. ''What are you going to do about him?''

''I never thought about it. Do you have something in mind?'' Starr could tell that Narcissa knew something, but she wasn''t sure what.

''I would have thought that with your beautiful Slytherin head you would have thought of something by now.'' Narcissa did know something, Starr was sure by the way that she was talking.

''I don''t know……though, now that you mention it, in a way I guess I already had something planned. I wore this dress,'' She opened her cloak a little to show Narcissa the beautiful blue silk dress she had on. It accentuated every slight curve of her body. ''To make Severus rethink not listening to me.''

''That is a good base, but you need something bigger than that. Come inside. I will fix your make up and help you form a plan of action.''


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve of the Table  
  
Part IV

  


• Written by fluere113  
  
• email: fluere113@yahoo.com  
  
• Romance/rated: R  
  
• 4/?chapter  
  
• Key Words: Snape before Hogwarts  
  
• Severus Snape meets the girl of his dreams, but Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lords successor,  
  
wants Starr too. Starr loves Severus, but is he going too far?  
  
• Spoilers: All four HP books  
  
• Disclaimer: Everything that is related to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series is hers and no  
  
profits are being made from using her characters.  
  


Severus left Snape Estate and strode to the boundaries of his land. Once he got to  
the thick forest surrounding his house he apparated. When he arrived at Malfoy  
Mansion he calmed his nervous thoughts by thinking about how his house would be  
perfect when he arrived home.  
  
Except Starr won't be there. He couldn't help thinking about her. After he had  
sorted through his room he had a crying jag. He had thrown the velvet box, with its  
contents still inside, against the wall. It had sprung open to taunt him. Severus tried  
to stop thinking about Starr, about that blasted ring, about anything, but it was to no  
avail. Little thoughts kept poking up in his head.  
  
He was walking along the same path Starr and Narcissa had flown down yesterday.  
She is so beautiful. Severus shoved all thoughts from his head as he entered the  
dinning room. He had arrived just on time.  


The same charm floated above the chairs, and Severus noted with panic that he was  
seated in the same place, directly across from Starr. Damn them all! Severus walked  
over to his place and started conversing with Avery about the latest Muggle killings.  
  
Suddenly, a hush fell over the room. Lord Voldemort was approaching.  
  
Everyone quickly found and stood by their chairs, turning only their heads to look at the approaching four people. Lucius and Narcissa were the first couple. They walked into the room with their heads held high, nodding to everyone. As the second couple passed into the light,  
  
Severus had to restrain a gasp. Lord Voldemort and Starr walked into the room, arm  
in arm.  
  
She looked beautiful. Her dress made every curve of her body seem perfect, and she  
had more than half of her cleavage pushed up and showing. Avery, who was right  
beside Severus leaned over to him and whispered. ''Look at her! I'd bet anything she  
is great in bed! Oh, and look at her tits!'  
  
The two couples stopped in front of the table. Lucius led Narcissa to her chair  
before returning to his own, as did Lord Voldemort. Narcissa and Starr sat down,  
smiling at each other.  
  
Lord Voldemort sat down in his seat, and everyone else did the same after he had  
been seated. The food appeared and everyone began eating, but only after the Dark  
Lord had taken the first bite.  
  
Starr had troubles eating again, but she put up a good front by moving the food  
  
around her plate and putting the fork to her mouth the moment someone started to  
  
talk to her, so she would be forced to put it back down.  
  
Lucius was at it again, his foot was massaging her upper and inner thigh. Starr had  
  
decided not to put up with it from now on, though. Won't he be in for a surprise!  
  
She thought to herself. She almost felt like cackling! The dessert came and this  
  
time Starr felt like eating, German Chocolate Cake!  
  
Once all the plates had been cleared and the Dark Lord was about to stand, Lucius  
  
was slowly removing his foot. Starr hadn't shown any resistance yet tonight but as  
  
Lucius made the first move to take his foot out, Starr squeezed her legs together  
  
tight.  
  
She kept squeezing until she, and half of the table, heard a loud crack. Lucius tried  
  
to control the grimace that was coming onto his face, and managed to control  
  
himself by taking a large drink of his brandy.  
  
The Dark Lord stood, and motioned for Lucius to join him. Lucius pulled himself  
  
out of his chair with great difficulty and, using the table to support him, took the  
  
few steps needed to be next to the Dark Lord, cursing Starr in thoughts.  
  
''Today will be a glorious day for all present.' The Dark Lord looked around at the  
  
people present, then continued. ''You are my most trusted, most valuable Death  
  
Eaters.'  
  
''I am today assigning you positions, depending on seniority, trustworthiness, how  
  
well you work, and what you are good at. Please join me in Lucius' study after  
  
dinner. You will be told of your appointment there.' He nodded his head once, then,  
  
almost as if he had forgotten something, he added a quick note. ''Oh, you are  
  
separate from the other Death Eaters now. You are the Twelve of the Table now.'  
  
With that he swept out of the room, with Starr on his arm once again, and Lucius  
  
and Narcissa trailing behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone began talking the moment He left the room, everyone except Severus.  
  
How did this happen?! He thought. Avery came over and slapped Severus on the  
  
back. ''Get up buddy! We have to go find out what position we have! Wouldn't  
  
mind having that hot piece of ass as my secretary, but I bet Lord Voldemort has  
  
other plans for her, if you know what I mean!' Avery walked away, laughing to  
  
himself.  
  
Severus felt like kicking something. That little bastard, I'll teach him what happens  
  
when you... He sighed. She isn't mine anymore, so it doesn't matter. He followed  
  
the others to the study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr allowed herself to be swept to the study by Lord Voldemort. She almost  
  
enjoyed the idea of being his arm candy, but then thought of Severus and wished  
  
she were his arm candy instead of Lord Voldemort's.  
  
But He is such a gentleman. Starr thought as he set her on a plush settee. The other  
  
Death Eaters slowly filed into the room. Narcissa came over to sit next to Starr and  
  
they began talking excitedly about what would happen next.  
  
Once all the Death Eaters were in the room, Lord Voldemort raised his hands to  
  
silence them. ''Lucius Malfoy is my second and Head of Muggle Relations. If you  
  
have any problems you go to Lucius.' A small amount of laughter was heard from  
  
the back of the group at Lucius' new title. ''Snape, you are Head of Wizard  
  
Relations. Avery, you are Head of Ministry Relations. Nott, you are Head of  
  
Recruits.'  
  
The list went on. Starr's name was never called. Finally, Lord Voldemort was done.  
  
''Will Lucius and Starr stay behind. I need a word with you.' Lord Voldemort  
  
motioned for the others to leave.  
  
Severus didn't look over his shoulder as he left, but he had to almost physically  
  
restrain himself from doing so. He wanted to see Starr, he hadn't looked at her all  
  
dinner and it was killing him. But he let himself be pushed with the tide of people  
  
out the door and to the Apparation area, outside of Malfoy Mansion. He apparated  
  
home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr and Lucius walked over to the Dark Lord and waited. Once everyone had left  
  
The Dark Lord motioned for them to sit down on the settee. They did so, but Lord  
  
Voldemort still didn't say anything.  
  
''My Lord,' Lucius spoke first, ''Is there anything you wish to tell us?'  
  
The Dark Lord snapped his head away from the fireplace, where he had been  
  
gazing for a few minuets. ''Yes. Starr, you are will be Lucius' Second. You ill work  
  
for him and with him and if anything should happen to him you will take over his  
  
position.'  
  
Starr gasped and turned pale. ''My Lord, I am happy to do whatever you chose.' She  
  
was truly stunned by this.  
  
''You have only been with us for a day, and yet I know you will go far. After all,  
  
you are Strega.' Lord Voldemort turned to see her reaction, and Lucius', to this.  
  
''Yes I am, my Lord.' Starr didn't know how He knew this, but He did, and now so  
  
did Lucius.  
  
''We need Strega on our team, and you will be perfect. I thank you for helping us,  
  
Starr.' The Dark Lord walked over to Starr, kissed her on the cheek and then went  
  
back to gazing at the fireplace.  
  
''You may go now. But Starr,' She turned and looked at the Dark Lord, waiting for  
  
something more. ''I would like you to stay here overnight. I think it would be  
  
good...yes, it would be. Lucius, go find her a room.'  
  
''Yes, My Lord.' Starr allowed Lucius to lead her from the study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''So, you are Strega.' Lucius was looking at Starr carefully now. They were walking  
  
down a hallway. Lucius was leading Starr to an available room, but this hallway  
  
looked nothing like the one that led to her old room.  
  
''Yes I am. Is that a problem?' Starr looked at Lucius, almost challenging him.  
  
''I wouldn't smart mouth me, girl.' he almost spat the last word. ''The only thing I  
  
have a problem with is you breaking my toe at dinner.'  
  
''What, you couldn't fix it?' Starr almost laughed, but thought better of it and settled  
  
for a smirk.  
  
''Of course I could, and did!' Lucius replied indignantly. ''But it hurt like hell!'  
  
''Oh, the poor baby. Do you want your mommy?' Starr taunted him, even though  
  
the looks he was sending her told her to keep her mouth shut.  
  
''I would watch what you say. Strega or no, I wouldn't want you to say anything that  
  
might get you in trouble.' His eyes flashed and Starr knew that if she went any  
  
farther, it wouldn't be just words next time.  
  
But, I can't let Lucius think I am afraid of his threats! I have to let him know that  
  
you don't treat a lady like that! Starr was fuming, bur kept her silence.  
  
''I am glad you know when you are over powered.' Lucius sneered. ''It will help you  
  
in the long run.'  
  
Starr stopped walking and turned to look at Lucius. ''I am not overpowered. You are  
  
a slimy git and I just don't feel like dealing with you tonight!' She began walking  
  
again, but he didn't follow her.  
  
''Slimy git, eh?' Lucius strode over to her and grabbed her by the arm. ''Well, this  
  
slimy git won't let some up-start Strega bitch talk to me like that.'  
  
Starr was stunned. She had used her Strega voice on Lucius and it hadn't made him  
  
leave her alone! He should have just stood there, but now he was advancing on her,  
  
with a look in his eye that made Starr shudder and back away hastily.  
  
''If you so much as lay a finger on me I'll...I'll...' Starr couldn't think of anything  
  
she could possibly do, and the look in Lucius' eyes told her that he knew it too.  
  
He continued walking towards her, as she backed away from him, but his legs were  
  
longer than hers and he soon he had her against a wall. He hadn't touched her, yet,  
  
but he certainly was threatening to.  
  
Figuring it couldn't hurt to try again, Starr gathered up all her strength and began to  
  
talk in her Strega voice. ''Lucius, leave me alone. Back away from me, and never  
  
touch me again!' Her voice cracked with emotion, but it didn't stop Lucius. On the  
  
contrary, it seemed to make him stronger. Almost as if he was absorbing my  
  
energy!  
  
He laughed at her then wrapped his arms around her waist. ''If you think that your  
  
little Strega tricks are going to work on me, you are sadly mistaken.'  
  
Starr tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but it proved futile. She reached for  
  
her wand, but before she had even so much as moved a finger Lucius began  
  
laughing. He had his wand to her throat.  
  
''Let go of me you bastard!'  
  
''No use insulting my mother!'  
  
''You know what I meant! Now, let go of me before-'  
  
''Before you cry? Oh no, Starr is scared...What ever shall we do?' Lucius laughed  
  
and began to unbutton her gown.  
  
''Leave me alone!' Her voice was shaking now, showing just how scared she was.  
  
Her Strega powers weren't working! What are they good for, unless I can get out of  
  
situations like this?! She slapped Lucius' hands and prayed to the Goddess for a  
  
miracle.  
  
Lucius had her buttons all done and was starting to take off her dress when Starr  
  
got an idea. ''Lucius, what if someone comes down this corridor? We should go into  
  
a room.'  
  
Lucius put his hands down and looked at Starr. ''Will you be cooperative if we do?'  
  
''Of course! I just don't like to have sex out in the open!' Starr shuddered as he led  
  
her into the nearest bedroom. It's too bad I actually have to play along for a while.  
  
I am going to need a very long bath after this.  
  
Lucius closed the door and walked over to where Starr was standing. ''If you try  
  
anything-'  
  
''Don't worry. I have just been playing hard to get...' Starr put her arms around his  
  
neck and pulled him down onto the bed. ''Just relax...You know you want this...'  
  
He slid off the rest of her dress and began tracing circles over her body. Starr began  
  
taking off his robes very hurriedly. His mouth was on her nipples when she struck.  
  
Starr had been touching his large warmth when she decided it was time. She  
  
grasped it in her hands. Lucius, totally oblivious to what was about to happen, made  
  
a sound of pleasure, which quickly turned to a cry of pain.  
  
Starr dug her long finger nails into him, and then twisted. He screamed out as she  
  
started raking her nails across it. Then she slapped him and grabbed her clothing.  
  
''That, Lucius, is what you get when you trust Strega! And that is what you get  
  
when you hurt a woman!' She stalked out of the room, hoping t Merlin that he had  
  
heard her words through his pain. Smirking as she put on her clothing, she left the  
  
house and apparated home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well? Do you like it? I really felt like Lucius needed to learn his lesson, not that he  
  
is done putting the moves on Starr, they are working together now.  
  
If you are lost on the whole Strega thing you must read Pawn to Queen by Riley. I  
  
truly love the story, even though there hasn't been a new chapter in a long time, but  
  
it is a great story, and I recommend that everyone go and read it!  
  
Please review, it really makes my day better to see that someone has reviewed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve of the Table 

Part Five

Starr woke to pounding on her front door. Her head was spinning and she couldn''t think straight. Throwing off her comforter, she walked to the door and yanked it open. Before her were five house elves.

''Miss!'' One with a big pink towel around her rushed forward, dropping the boxes she had been carrying, and hugged Starr. 

''Hello Dinky! How are you?'' Starr hugged the house elf, and then turned to the others. ''Blinky, Binky! What are all of you doing here?''

''Master told us to bring you your boxes!'' Dinky handed Starr one of the large boxes. Dinky, Blinky, Binky and the other were some of Severus'' house elves.

''Oh, well...come right in. You can put them over there.'' She motioned towards the sofa, and all the boxes were piled onto it. When they were done Dinky came back over to hug Starr.

''You didn''t come home with master last night. Why?'' Dinky looked up at Starr with worry on her face.

''I don''t think I will be seeing your master any more, Dinky.'' Starr looked away from the house elves huge eyes. ''But let''s talk about you. I have some tea ready, and I heard that you are expecting a little house elf any time now!''

Dinky was grinning from ear to big ear. ''Yes, miss, I am. Tobby, over at Mister Malfoy''s house, and me are going to have a little elf.'' The elf had brought over the tea and sat down next to Starr. ''If it is a boy, we will be naming it Dobby. If it is a girl, we shall name it Tinky.''

''I like those names.'' Starr smiled. She and Severus had never talked about children...But Severus doesn''t matter anymore. Another thought was gaining entrance though, practically blocking out all her hatred towards Severus. But if I was to just explain everything, we could be together, again... 

Dinky was rattling on about how house elf names were very important, and how the wrong name could effect the little one severely. Finally, it was time for them to leave. Dinky hugged Starr for over a minute, then Blinky rushed over and hugged her. ''Miss, if yous ever needs anything, just ask us!'' And then they were gone.

Starr gave a sigh of relief. As much as she like the little things, they couldn''t help but get on her nerves. And after last night...Well, she wasn''t prepared to deal with anything.

Filling her bathtub with a flick of her wand she sat down, and decided to scrub her skin raw. She could still feel Lucius'' hands on her...But he got the worst of the deal! She smiled to herself, wondering how he explained that to Narcissa!

She sat in the tub until she looked like a pink prune, then got out and towel dried herself. Her skin was raw after that, she had used a loofa and a scrub brush to try to peel away all the skin he had touched. 

She had her plan that Narcissa had helped her make, but would it just be easier for her to tell him how she felt? Starr was pondering this while she got dressed. She needed some supplies and living in the City let her go to Diagon Alley whenever she wanted to. 

She apparated to The Leaky Cauldron and rushed through it, not even noticing when someone called out her name.

She tapped the bricks and walked into the lane. Madam Malkin was surprised to see her again, but didn''t object at letting her try on some very provocative robes.

''Those look very nice on you!'' Madam Malkin tightened the waist on the current robe and Starr twirled around, letting the full skirt make a circle around her. 

This is just what I need today! Starr thought happily. Madame Malkin was talking and Starr just caught the last of what she was saying. ''……Very nice, but I don''t see him with you today. What would that be my dear?''

Starr turned to look at the older woman. Madam Malkin had asked what she thought was an uncontroversial question, but it really ruined Starr''s shopping high. ''He and I aren''t seeing each other anymore.'' Starr turned around and with a flick of her wand was back in her original robes. ''I''ll take the robes I just had on and the lavender ones too.''

Madam Malkin didn''t ask anymore questions, and quickly put the robes into a bag. ''Here you go, my dear. Have a good day, and remember, the next shipment from Paris comes in three days!''

Starr was already out of the store by the time the old lady had finished talking. She walked into the Apothecary. Powdered Unicorn Horn, Half Price...Hmmm, I wonder how I''m doing on that... Starr read all the discounts and signs and then bought lots of items, many that she didn''t need. 

She left the store, digging around for her candied mint leaves when she ran into Avery, literally. Her bags flew into the air, and she landed with a thump on the hard cobblestones. ''Starr, I''m sorry.'' Avery helped her stand up and gather her bags. 

''Hello, umm...'' Starr recognized him, but couldn''t place a name.

''Avery. I was at the dinner last night.'' He smiled greasily and handed her bags to her. 

''Ah, yes. You were the one who told the story of the old muggle man. Highly entertaining.'' Starr took the bags and started to step away. ''Thank you.'' Starr started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

''Would you like to go get some Ice Cream? There is a place right over there.'' He pointed to Florean Fortescue''s Ice Cream Parlor. Avery kept hold of her arm, and without waiting for an answer began steering her towards the shop.

''I really must be going...'' Starr gave up as she entered the store. ''Well, I guess I could stay for a little while...''

''Good.'' Avery smiled again, giving Starr the shivers. Florean Fortescue walked over and asked what they wanted.

''A banana split with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream. What would you like Starr?'' Avery looked over at Starr, who was wishing more and more each moment that she had found a way to get out of here. 

''I will have a small vanilla cone please.'' She smiled at Florean whom she had idolized when she was younger. Starr, for a brief period of time when she had been younger, had wanted to own an ice cream parlor just like Florean''s. Florean smiled back at her and left the table, returning a few moments later with the ice cream.

''Thank you.'' Starr said to Avery as he paid for both.

''It is truly no problem.'' His smile was becoming more greasy, making Starr want to back away. But, of course, she couldn''t. 

Starr quickly finished her cone and was about to excuse herself when she felt his hand on her thigh. ''I really must be going, Avery. I have so much chopping to do...''

''I saw you in the Leaky Cauldron, but you must have missed me. I could always help you with your shopping.'' Avery''s hand was beginning to explore her upper thigh, and Starr knew she didn''t want any of his type of help. 

''That''s all right, Avery. I just have one more store to go to and then I have to go home and clean. Maybe next time...'' She started to leave her chair, but Avery pulled her back down.

Leaning over to hiss in her ear, Avery made his thoughts very clear. ''You will sit down right now.'' Starr was stunned.

How dare he! She was seething. ''Don''t you dare touch me ever again!'' She had used her Strega voice without even thinking about it, and, thank god, his hand was removed.

Starr stood up and walked away. She was seething. She apparated home, and didn''t accept any owls for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke to find all of Starr''s things had been delivered. He felt satisfied, and yet he was also sad. I won''t think about it! He would repeat this phrase many times over that day.

He spent most of the day walking about his house and its grounds. He went through the large maze, and into the topiary garden. Around the lake, and through the rose gardens. He sat on a bench for over an hour, just recalling the time he and Starr had made love on the grass in front of the bench. 

The tears came, after a while. He started to regret things. Not just from yesterday, but other times, when he could have been nicer, could have been calmer, could have been more gentle. But could haves aren''t about to get Starr back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner that night at Malfoy Mansion was very uneventful. Lucius was up to his usual tricks, and because he was seated right next to Starr, he tried to go farther than ever. Starr just had to reach over and grab his pants to remind him not to do that. He winced in pain, but withdrew his hand. 

Severus spent the meal talking to Avery ans his wife. They seemed very excited about Avery''s appointment to Head of Ministry Relations and didn''t mind telling Severus all about what he planned to do, if, of course, the Dark Lord allowed them to. 

Neither looked at each other throughout the whole meal.

When the meal was over the Dark Lord made an announcement. ''Would Severus and Starr please meet me in the office. When they leave I would like to see Lucius and Flouren. Thank you.'' He strode out of the room, once again with Starr on his arm.

As everyone left, Severus made sure he spent as much time as possible giving his thanks to the hosts and talking to the others. Eventually he made his way to the study. He almost cursed himself for not thinking that Starr and the Dark Lord had been left alone for all that time.

He opened the door and walked into the room. Starr was seated on the chaise lounge. The Dark Lord was dictating to a Quick Notes Pad the letter he was to send to a Death Eater in Kent. 

Severus choose to stand as he waited for the Dark Lord to finish his letter. After a few minutes of tense silence the Dark Lord turned around to address the two. 

''Severus, as Head of Wizard relations and Starr, as Second to the Head of Muggle Relations, I want you to work together on the Potter problem. The Potters have been very elusive, and while I am working on getting a close friend to join our side, I also want a back-up plan. You will need to find a weakness in their system and try to lure them to our side, or kill them.'' The Dark Lord assessed both of their expressions with amusement, then continued. ''If you cannot find any weakness you will need to be quick and decisive in how you handle them and kill them before their child is born.'' 

''I didn''t know Lily Potter was pregnant.'' Severus had withdrawn from his darkness at the Dark Lord''s last comment.

''She isn''t, but she will be soon.'' The Dark Lord enjoyed the look of surprise on both Starr''s and Severus'' faces.

''It shall be done, My Lord.'' Starr and Severus both murmured as Lord Voldemort turned his back on them and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knows about Severus and me and wants us to be uncomfortable! Starr was practically raging when she left the study. After all the dinners I am going to have to sit through, He wants to make it worse!

Severus was have mutinous thoughts that almost mirrored Starr''s. We are going to have to work together! Merlin''s Beard! How does he expect anything to get done when we will be so uncomfortable around each other! Severus and Starr were walking towards the gardens.

''Well,'' Severus was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. ''Do you have any ideas on how were could get the Potters?'' 

Starr didn''t even look at Severus. ''We could always find out where their true loyalties lay, because it would do no good in trying to change them if they didn''t want to be changed.'' 

Severus was taken aback by how cold and sharp her words were. ''Or we could simply not even bother and kill them. If they are to have a baby we should kill them before it is even conceived.'' 

Starr realized what was happening and continued it. ''Yes,'' She looked straight into his eyes. ''But if they could come to an agreement with our side we would be even stronger with them.''

Severus almost smiled, but wasn''t sure enough if Starr was just talking about the Potter''s or if she, like him, was talking with a double meaning. ''I always thought our side could use the Potter team. We really need to come to an agreement, though.'' 

''Yes, we do.'' Starr smiled this time, hoping against hope that Severus was understanding her massage even while she was trying to keep the Potter''s as the main topic.

''Well, we will need to talk this over then, and find out how strongly they feel.'' Severus saw her smile and knew then exactly what he needed, no, wanted to do.

They had been walking around the Malfoy grounds for most of their conversation. The moonlight made Starr''s dress seem almost transparent, a thought that had been running through Severus'' mind for most of the conversation, making it hard for him to find a way to make his words have two meanings.

They were approaching the greenhouses, and Starr decided that they would be the best place to continue this conversation, minus the Potters. She led the way into the first greenhouse and closed the door after Severus was inside. ''If I understand correctly, we have not been speaking of the Potters only, but of our relationship also.'' Starr knew she needed to come right out and make it known to Severus that that was what she had been doing.

''Yes, or at least, I was speaking of our relationship. I wasn''t sure if you were.'' Severus let a small smile come onto his face as he looked at Starr standing in the moonlight, looking every inch of the part of a goddess. 

Without even realizing what was happening, Severus bent down and kissed Starr. Softly at first, but when she pulled herself against his body, he began to be more insistent. Starr had wanted this, but she had planned to have the upper hand. Now Severus was in control.

Starr pulled away after a few blissful minutes. ''Severus, we need to talk about this before-'' She was cut off by Severus pulling her in for another kiss.

After more heavenly minutes it was Severus who pulled away. ''You''re right. We really need to talk this over. How about at my place. In the morning.'' With a wink at Starr he apparated them both to Snape Estate where Severus carried Starr up the staircase and into his room. They spent a blissful evening and early morning before falling asleep at the break of dawn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve of the Table

  
  


Part VI

  
  


1. Written by fluere113  
  
2. email: fluere113@yahoo.com  
  
3. Romance/rated: R  
  
4. 6/?chapter  
  
5. Key Words: Snape before Hogwarts  
  
6. Severus Snape meets the girl of his dreams, but Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lords successor, wants Starr too. Starr loves Severus, but is Lucius going too far?  
  
7. Spoilers: All four HP books  
  
8. Disclaimer: Everything that is related to J.K. Rowling''s Harry Potter Series is hers and no profits are being made from using her characters.  
  
  
  
Starr woke the next morning in Severus'' arms. Wow, that was...different. She looked around the familiar room as she remembered how she had gotten there. That wasn''t how I wanted to get back here, but...It will do! She smiled as she looked at Severus, his are was protectively wrapped around her. He slowly started to wake and stir as Starr tried to wriggle out of his crushing grasp.  
  
''Hello there.'' Severus smiled up at Starr, startling her when he spoke. ''How are you this morning?'' His grin was wide as she had ever seen it.  
  
''Well, all considering that I was expecting to wake up alone in my bed at home, I think this is a nice turn of events.'' Starr kissed him quickly on the check and then slid out of bed. ''Only problem is that I really need a shower. Do you mind if I use yours?''  
  
''Only if I may join you.'' He slid out of bed, grabbed Starr around the waist and hauled her into the bathroom to have a very fun bath.  
  
They spent the rest of the day, not talking as they had intended, but in bed...and the dining room...and the gardens...and the library...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That around five in the afternoon, Starr pulled away from Severus. They were currently in the study. ''Severus, what time is it?''  
  
Severus tried to pull her back down, but after failing he muttered that it was around five.  
  
''We have to get ready!'' Starr shoved herself off the desk and began to rush about, gathering their scattered clothing. Severus fell off the desk as Starr rocketed around the room grabbing at their clothing.  
  
''Starr, we could be a little bit late for this dinner..."" Severus looked at Starr.  
  
''No, we can''t. The Dark Lord wouldn''t like that and you know it.'' She tossed him his clothes and ran out the room calling behind her, ''Be ready to leave in ten minutes!''  
  
''Damn it.'' Severus muttered as he apparated to his rooms and changed into new dress robes. ''Damn.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius was pacing around his study. So, even the Dark Lord wants them to be together. Well, I know how to end their plans. All I need is the right time, the right place, and the right way of trapping Starr forever! Lucius laughed out loud, but was cut off as Narcissa entered the room. She looked at him quizzically, but decided not to make any comment.  
  
''Lucius, the Dark Lord would like to see you in the dungeons. He has a prisoner that he would like you to take care of. You don''t seem quite right, are you feeling alright?'' She walked towards him and reached out to feel his forehead.  
  
''Don''t!'' He yelled as he slapped away her arm.  
  
Narcissa bent protectively over her arm and walked away. ''You didn''t have to slap my arm!''  
  
''Sit down.'' Lucius didn''t yell, but Narcissa immediately sat down in the nearest chair. ''You will never talk to me that way again. Don''t ever tell me what I should or should not do, unless I ask you to!'' By the time he was done yelling Narcissa was a small ball of cloth huddled on the settee.  
  
''I''m sorry Lucius.'' She was sobbing, as she always did after he yelled at her.  
  
''I am leaving now to go to the dungeons. You will plan the meal for tonight and after dinner meet me in my rooms.'' Lucius left the room and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''I have something special planned for tonight.'' Severus and Starr were taking a walk before going to Malfoy Mansion. ''Just try to leave as soon as you can after dinner.''  
  
''What do you have planned?'' Starr was looking up at Severus'' face with interest. But from Severus'' view she looked like a cute little girl. He leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes when a houself, as was pre-arranged, came out and told them it was time to leave.  
  
''To bad we have to go, now you won''t know until after dinner!'' The grin on Severus'' face right before he apparated warranted the smack he received from Starr''s purse after she apparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dinner was wonderful. Severus had led Starr to her chair and pulled it out for her. Some people who hadn''t seen them before their tif had stared, but neither cared. The whole dinner was like the first one Starr had ever been to. Lucius tried to have a go at her again, but she just had to kick over at him(as he was situated next to Severus) and he stopped immediately. He probably didn''t want to risk her getting any closer to her target than she had the first time. The Dark Lord stood and spoke after dinner, but neither Starr nor Severus heard very much of his unusually long speech until their names were mentioned. ''Starr and Severus will need to accompany me to the dungeons after dinner to meet the new prisoner.'' After that He only spoke for a few more minutes which, after making sure they didn''t need to listen any more, they spent looking into the others eyes and playing the childish game of Footsie.  
  
After they had made their good-byes and thank yous to every that warranted one they made their way to the Malfoy Dungeons.  
  
''You don''t by any chance have dungeons at Snape Estate also, do you?'' Starr asked Severus as they walked down a hallway.  
  
''Actually, I do.'' He smiled at her questioningly.  
  
''Amazing. A place where we haven''t made love!''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dungeons were unending. Severus and Starr waited at the entrance for Lord Voldemort to arrive. Starr was amazed by the dungeons. Just standing where they were seven halls lead in opposite directions. ''There must be miles of tunnels under here!''  
  
''There are several miles on this level alone. There are three dungeon levels here. Snape Estate has five.''  
  
''Wow'' was all Starr could manage to get out at the moment. Just imaging that many tunnels was like trying to imagine how large space is.  
  
After five or ten minutes of waiting, the Dark Lord swept down the stairs to where they awaited him. ''Let us go meet our new prisoner.'' As they walked down the tunnel He explained everything to Starr and Severus. ''You both and Lucius are the only ones who are to know about this man.'' They had already passed many cells, but all had been empty. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of one with a huddled mass of cloth in a corner.  
  
''Here is Peter Pettigrew.'' He waved his arm in the direction of the huddled mass of cloth. ''Your job is to get him to tell you where the Potters are. Lily Potter has conceived, so your time is short.  
  
The Dark Lord allowed Starr and Severus to kiss his hand, then swept out of the dungeons and was gone.  
  
''Well, I know him. But do you?'' Severus leaned over and whispered into Starr''s ear.  
  
''No...Wait, how do you know him?''  
  
''We went to school together. He was always the little tag along in the Potter/Black gang. Lupin was there also, always trying to keep things calm...always trying to keep the others out of trouble...''  
  
''Well, then he should know where the Potters are. Come and help me get him to talk.'' Starr pulled open the door and Severus followed her through.  
  
Severus shook Pettigrew until he started to wake. Starr and Severus stood back and watched as Pettigrew realized where he was and who he was with. ''Oh no...not now...oh-''  
  
''Shut up Pettigrew!'' Severus yelled. ''Tell us where the Potters are, or we will use force.''  
  
''I can''t...I won''t..They-''  
  
''Have you finally gained a backbone, Pettigrew? Or are you just thinking that the Potters can hurt you more than we can?''  
  
''I..They wouldn''t...I can''t...Oh no...Perfect-''  
  
''Stop with the babbling!'' Severus yelled. ''Just tell us where they are!''  
  
''You can''t get them right now, but I can help you get them...if I get a little respect around here in return.''  
  
''That isn''t what it is about. You just want to be on the side of the biggest bully, now don''t you?'' Pettigrew didn''t answer so Severus continued. ''Well, we are the strongest, so accept it and tell us what you know.''  
  
''As long as you won''t-''  
  
''I''ll do whatever I want to and you will still tell me where they are!'' Severus was positively roaring by now.  
  
''They are going to perform a charm so that You-Know-Who can''t get them.'' Pettigrew was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
''Good. You will become their secret-keeper and tell us where they are. I know that charm well, and you need to make sure that you are their secret keeper. Or else.''  
  
At this Severus transported Pettigrew back to where ever he had been when he had been abducted. ''That went rather well, now didn''t it Starr.''  
  
''I think he will comply. I certainly would have.'' Starr and Severus left the dungeons, planning how they could attack the Potters once Pettigrew told them where they were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, after Starr and Severus had reported to Lord Voldemort, Starr sat in a chair, blindfolded. ''Severus? Where are you?'' she called out. ''Severus?''  
  
''He will be right back, miss. He has gone to help get your surprise.'' A house elf answered.  
  
''Alright. Thank You. Oh, and will you tell him that once he removes this blindfold, I don''t care what my surprise is, he is going to get a smack for keeping me tied up for over ten minutes!''  
  
''Yes, ma''am. I will tell him.'' Starr heard little feet go scuttling to tell their master the message.  
  
After another ten minutes Starr was rejoined by Severus, who removed the ropes around her arms, but not the blindfold. ''Severus! I can''t see! And why didn''t you send the house elf back? I was starting to think you had forgotten about me!''  
  
''Well, I could leave a poor, defenseless house elf in the presence of a lady who has threatened to smack me, now could I? And I know when you see your surprise you won''t want to smack me, so I can''t risk you seeing where I am until you have seen your surprise.'' Severus began leading her out of the room, but she stopped him.  
  
''I''m not leaving until you take this thing off me!'' She practically screeched.  
  
''And I''m not taking it off until you follow me.'' Severus was steadfast and eventually Starr gave up and allowed herself to be steered around the house.  
  
''Severus, There is no way that you are bringing me right to where ever my surprise is! It''s been a long time, and my legs are tired!''  
  
''You''re right. We''ve gone down this same hall three times already.'' After her outburst at this comment he continued. ''I only did it so you would not know where you are until we are there. I will take you directly there now.''  
  
They turned in the opposite direction and began walking again. Eventually, after, or so it seemed to Starr, they had walked the whole length of Snape Estate, Severus stopped walking.  
  
''Here we are.'' He removed her blindfold and Starr looked around.  
  
They were standing in a hallway, in front of some doors Starr had never noticed before. Nothing of interest to Starr, so she turned back to Severus, who was smiling. She slapped him. ''That, my dear, is what you get for restraining me for over and hour!''  
  
''Is that the best you can do?'' Severus smiled at her, almost challengingly.  
  
''No!'' Starr cried indignantly and rushed toward Severus, her arms waving everywhere.  
  
Severus laughed as the two of the ended up on the floor, with Starr trying to get in one or two good hits.  
  
Starr was indignant! ''Stop laughing at me! You''re always so mean.'' She rolled off him and sat cross-legged on the floor, her full-circle dress around her like a light-purple cloud, pouting.  
  
''Darling, I highly doubt you will think that after you see your surprise. Besides, It was my own fault for taking your blindfold off before you had a chance to see it.''  
  
Severus picked her up and carried her to the door. ''I can walk, ya know.'' Starr mumbled.  
  
''My dear, I don''t think I have ever heard you say ""ya"" before.'' After seeing her face, he back peddled as fast as he could. ''But it sounded very cute.''  
  
''I''m sure. Now put me down!''  
  
''I don''t feel like it.'' Starr shrieked about how undignified it was, but Severus just laughed.  
  
He opened the door and carried Starr over the threshold. Pink rose petals fell from the ceiling. Pink draperies covered the wrought-iron four-poster bed in the center of the room. A small table was set to the side with champagne of all sorts on it. ''Wow'' once again Starr had acquired a limited vocabulary. ''Severus...It''s...So...'' Starr looked around the room in astonishment.  
  
''Do you like it?'' Severus was looking down at Starr with a worried look on his face.  
  
''Let us put it this way. Severus, after all you have put me through, I realize that this was worth it!''  
  
''Truly?''  
  
''Would I lie?''  
  
The rest of the night Starr spent proving again and again just how much she loved the room, and Severus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
I am so sorry about how long it took to get this up. My moms computer broke, then my dads. I was sick. I have cheerleading try-outs to prepare for, lets just say I have been busy. Well, I hope you like it. R an R time!  
  
A thank you goes to Starlight who is the only one that has reviewed this work in progress(albeit slow progress ^_^) Thank you Starlight, for your reviews and for reading my story. I''m a big fan of yours.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve of the Table  
  


Part VII  
  


A/N: Yeah, I know, most authors notes go at the bottom, but if you look there is one there also. I just wanted to say thank you to the people that have started reviewing my story. I have gone for so long with out very many reviews(with the exception of starlight who reviewed my fic within the first hour it was posted) that I feel overjoyed to see that I have seven reviews as of 3-23-02! So, here goes.

Brina: Thank you, I have only read up to 19, so it will be wonderful to have those extra chapters to hold me over until he writes more! PS: if you have any fics of your own, I would be glad to read them if you would sign your reviews. 

HSnape: I had never read a fic about Sevvie as a Death Eater, so I decided to make one. As for the POV, there really isn't a set one, I seem to use whichever one fits the scene. Sometimes I can read all peoples minds, sometimes my 'inner eye' isn't working too well so I can only see one or two peoples thoughts.

Starlight: Hope you aren't expecting me to tell you what Malfoy has planned. But I will tell you that Narcissa is currently expecting! Yeah, I said somewhere that she spent the night with him, Draco has been conceived! I will point this out later in the story, but I thought that for anyone who bothers to read my AN, they get a little treat. I really want to thank you again for your reviews, if it hadn't have been for them, I don't think I would have kept writing. This chapter is for you. Here is what happens to their relationship:  
  


Starr rolled over and sighed. What a beautiful night that was. She thought idly. Little rose petals were covering Severus until the most she could see of him was his long(still straight) nose. Starr shook her shoulders slightly and brushed some of the petals out of her hair.

'Don't do that.' A voice came from under the pink pile. 'You look so beautiful with the rose petals in your hair.'

'Alright then, for you I will leave them in.' She snuggled down close to her pink sweetheart and whispered in his ear. 'Should I wear rose petals in my hair on our wedding day?'

Severus was still half asleep, so his voice was a bit thick when he answered. 'But you don't want to marry me...You don't love me that much...' He was falling back asleep, but Starr wanted to hear those words again, from a more conscious Severus.

'Severus,' She whispered as she shook him softly. 'Honey, I want to tell you something.'

Severus regained enough consciousness to realize he was being suffocated by rose petals. 'Mhhpphm,' He mumbled as he sat up and brushed off his coat of pink. 'Did you say something?' He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

'Did you hear me before, sleepyhead?' Starr smiled at Severus and kissed him back.

'I don't think I was truly awake. But my subconscious probably heard you. What did you say?'

'I asked if you wanted me to wear pink rose petals in my hair to our wedding seeing as how you had objections to me removing them this morning.' She almost laughed out loud at Severus' reaction.

'Our wedding? But...You...What?' He looked totally bewildered. It was quite funny to Starr, but she managed to keep her poker face, although she managed to crack a few ribs from holding back her laughter.

'Our Wedding.' she accentuated every syllable. 'As in you, me, marriage, that pretty ring I know you still have somewhere around here.' She smiled and kissed him again to stop the sputtering noises that had been coming out of his mouth. 'Unless, of course, you don't want to marry me any more.' She said after she had pulled away from their kiss.

'Not want to marry the smartest, prettiest, most amazing woman I have ever known? I would have to be crazy!' He pulled her in for a hug and almost broke the rest of her remaining ribs.

'Well, we will need to start planning then, now won't we?' Starr rubbed her ribs and got out of bed.

'Of course. So much to do, when will we have the time? There is also the Potter Problem that we need to work on.' Severus got out of bed and headed for the shower.

'Well, we could start by getting that ring on my finger.' Starr smiled and tackled Severus from behind. 'And don't you even start to think that you are getting the shower before me!' She left him on the ground and raced in, locking the door behind her with a mumbled charm.

Severus summoned the velvet box quickly and waited until she emerged from the shower.

'Uh uh. You are not proposing to me when you smell that bad.' She took the box from his hand and started pushing him into the bathroom. 

'One minute your tackling me to keep me out of the bathroom, next your shoving me in.' Severus mumbled as he shut the door.

'But don't take too long. I wanna have this ring on this millennium, and knowing you and your showers you could be in there until I become petrified.'

'Don't worry,' Severus called as the water was turned on, 'I want that ring on your finger just as much as you do.'

'Nope, I want the ring on more than you do.'

'Do not.'

'Do to.'

'Do not.'

'Do to.'

'Just get out of the shower and give me my ring!!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Starr Jennifer Walsh, Will you marry me?'

'Yes, I will.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Lucius, why must you spend so much time in the dungeons? Normally-'

'Normally I don't have so much on my mind. And now you have to add to my burdens. A child, Narcissa? Why didn't you tell me before?'

'I was afraid you would be angry.'

'Of course I'm angry. I wanted to plan when my heir would be born, right down to the day. And now he will be born with no special birthday.'

'Shouldn't his birthday be special enough just because it is his birthday? Why add to it?'

'Because he is a Malfoy. You and your Ravenclaw brain wouldn't understand how important it is.'

'Tell me.'

'I don't feel like it. I'm going back to the dungeons. Send a House elf if you need me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr and Severus were located in the Snape Family Library for the whole day. They spent the morning trying to find the best (and from Severus's point of view, most expensive) wedding planner, and the afternoon researching the fidelius charm, which the Potters were going to use to conceal themselves from Lord Voldemort.

'How about this one?' Starr read from an old book. '"Beautiful Weddings planned by Mordesa Wedding Planners. Floo Network number 113. Call on us anytime."' 

'They sound nice. Lets try them.' He stuck his head into the fireplace and called out '113!' a few minutes later he pulled his head back.

'Well?'

'They are the most expensive yet, but they seem to be the most competent. If you have no objections, I think they are the best.'

'Let's set up an appointment to discuss it before we decide.'

'Alright, I'll go tell her.' Severus stuck his head back into the blue flames. A few moments later he reappeared. 'She has an opening right now. Care to join me?' He extended his hand and pulled the both of them in the flames.

Starr found herself in a exquisitely decorated room. Roman architecture with a touch of modern art. 

'Welcome, my name is Marti Mordesa. I'm am head wedding planner.' Marti extended her hand and shook both Starr's and Severus's hands before motioning to them to be seated. 'So, will this be a classical wedding, or a more contemporary?'

'Classical.'

'Modern.'

'We haven't discussed this yet.' Starr said to the smiling wedding planner.

'Well, both have advantages. Modern weddings offer more chances for creativity, but classical weddings are elegant. It really depends on how you want your wedding to be thought of. Amazingly original or Beautifully classical?'

Starr was the first to speak. 'I have always dreamed of the beautiful classical wedding. Of course it would have the corresponding wizard exceptions to the muggle version, but I want to wear a white gown, and have my father give me away.'

'Starr, I would do anything to make you happy. We will have a classical wedding if that is what you want. I just thought we should be remembered as having an amazingly original wedding.'

'So, what'l it be?' Marti was used to this, but was still amused by the couples obvious love. It was coming off them in waves.

'Classical.' They both replied in unison.

'Alright then. Now, will there be anyone special present? Anyone who will need extra attention?' 

'Yes. The Dark Lord may be in attendance.' Severus gave Starr a reassuring look to calm hers. 'It's alright Starr, Marti is an old friend of Our Lord.'

'Yes, you could say that. Well, He will need some extra thought. I'll get back to you on how we should handle Him.' She wrote something down quickly on a pad of paper then turned to Starr. 'You mentioned a white dress. We will need to work on that right away.'

'Alright, but Severus can't see it.'

'Why can't I? It is my money, after all. I should-'

'Nope, bad luck. You'll get to see it plenty. I already have a good idea, and if I get my way, I won't ever take the beautiful thing off.'

'Ok, and I will need a list from each of you of who you want to invite.' Marti said.

'Severus, would you mind terribly if I planned most of the wedding? I would really like to and...' Starr smiled softly.

'Of course you can.' Severus returned the smile.

'Alright then, Starr. I will need you in my office very often until the wedding. I hope to see you again soon, and I will need those lists of people within the week.'

'Thank you, Marti.' Severus said as he led Starr back to the fireplace. 'We will be seeing you around soon.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yeah, it is short, but I can't help it, I'm tiered. I made the JV team for my next year, which will be my freshman year! Go Tritons!!! Hope you like it. I guess I will rationalize how short it is because Starr and Severus are getting married and Narcissa is pregnant!! They won't break up again, just to let you know. Have a great Easter, my next chapter will be up within a week.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks passed and Starr and Severus both were kept busy. March passed by quickly and it is in the middle of April that we find our two love birds.  
  
Severus had taken over the responsibility of planning the honeymoon. He didn''t tell Starr what he was planning, only that he was planning it, and not to have any thing scheduled for three weeks after the wedding.  
  
Starr had the job of planning the wedding and reception. She choose September Twenty-ninth for the date of the wedding, and a beautiful wizard cathedral had been acquired for the special day. The bridesmaids dresses were white, tube top dresses, with satin full-circle skirts that swished as they moved. The groomsmen were to wear black Armani suits with black ties and black suits. The whole wedding was being planned around the theme of black and white.  
  
Starr''s dress was by far the most beautiful of the season. She had gotten a custom made Vera Wang, and even helped add her own personal touch to it here and there. It had a beautiful pearl encrusted corset, with a satin skirt and long train that also had pearls on it. The pearls were heaviest near the top of the corset, but thinned out as they went down. The train had the same effect, with the pearls being heaviest near the edges and lightest as they moved up the skirt.  
  
The train measure about five feet long, and the veil that would be placed in her hair the day of the wedding was long enough to end just where the train ended. The whole dress looked gorgeous. A whole team of Vera Wang employees helped design it, working with Starr through the whole process. It was a dream come true.  
  
The little flower girl, one of Starr''s many nieces, was to wear a gown almost the same as Starr''s, without the veil, but with a tiara and puffy sleeves added. The little girl was positively ecstatic!  
  
The morning of April the thirteenth Starr woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. ''Shut up...I don''t want to get up...fine...if I have to...'' She mumbled in her half consciousness. She rolled over and cuddled up against Severus. Last night they had fallen asleep in their ''special'' room.  
  
''Severus, honey, wake up. Remember our meeting?''  
  
''Mmmff...'' was all she could get out of him.  
  
''Severus.'' She shook him a bit until he rolled over and hugged her.  
  
''We could just stay here forever, just like this.''  
  
''But then we would miss the wedding, and all the people would get to eat the food without even giving us our presents.'' Starr winked at him and rolled out of his embrace to stand next to the bed. ''Besides, we have a meeting today with the wedding planner. We can''t be late.''  
  
''If I must. But you will pay for this tonight.'' He got out of bed and grabbed Starr around the waist. Severus lifted her into the air and twirled her around.  
  
''Of course I will pay you back! I wouldn''t expect a favour with no return!'' She struggled to get out of his grasp, but her giggling severely hindered her attempt.  
  
''Ok, I''ll let you go for now, but we will continue later!'' He laughed, and set her down on the floor.  
  
They both got showered and dressed, then apparated to Mordesa''s office.  
  
''Welcome! Now, we have lots to discuss. Lets start with the meal. Do you want chicken, or veal, or beef, or did you have something else in mind?'' Mordesa motioned for them to sit down in her plush chairs.  
  
''Well,'' said Starr, ''I don''t really know. Could we have to guests, when they RSVP, tell us what they would want, and then have that prepared for them?''  
  
''We could do that.'' Mordesa scribbled something down on a pad of paper and then looked back up at the two people sitting in front of her. She smiled, then continued. ''Starr, your dress arrived yesterday, so we need to schedule one last fitting. And we need to finalize the date. I know we have been saying September twenty-ninth, but you never said your final date. Also, we need to choose an invitation to send to everyone.''  
  
''Let''s start with my main concern, her dress. Now, I know I''ve already been told many, many times that I am not going to see this certain dress until the wedding, but I am the one who is paying the thousands for it, and now she has asked me for a diamond tiara to put with her thousand dollar veil! If anyone deserves to see this dress, I do.'' Severus finished his little speech and leaned back into the plush chair.  
  
''Well, of course you can see it Severus, dear.'' Starr smiled, a little bit wickedly, but Severus was to surprised to realize.  
  
''Truly?''  
  
''Well, yes. If, that is, you want our marriage cursed before it even begins.'' Starr smiled sweetly and relaxed into her chair, knowing that he wouldn''t mention the dress again. ''Now, you asked about the date. Unless Severus here has some objection, the date is going to be September twenty- ninth.''  
  
''Alright, and what about the fitting and invitations?'' Mordesa was scribbling away on her pad of paper.  
  
''I have time for the fitting tomorrow at three to five, and I still need to take one last look at the invitations. I really like the ones with the silver ribbon, but our theme is black and white, so I think we should have white and black ribbons. I''m still not sure, I''ll have my final decision by the fitting tomorrow.''  
  
Mordesa spent a few moments writing, then she swivelled her chair to face Severus. ''I still need some details about the honeymoon. Starr needs to buy outfits, but she doesn''t know to buy a bikini or a parka. Also, I need to know if you need transportation from the reception to where ever it is you are heading off to.''  
  
''I''m not going to even hint about the climate. Starr, you have my permission to raid my vault to buy as many outfits as you think you will need for haw ever many climates you may think of.'' He smiled at her look of surprise, then continued answering Mordesa. ''I have transportation all worked out, so there is no need to even trouble your mind about the honeymoon. It has been all worked out for at least one month.''  
  
''Good. One more thing to check off my list.'' She wrote a little note, and then swivelled her chair back to face Starr. ''One last thing, Starr. You still haven''t told me where the reception is to be held, and I need to schedule the caterers and wait staff.''  
  
''Oh, I''m sorry! The reception will be held at Snape Estate. I will need you to help procure some portkeys from the cathedral to Severus''s home, but that shouldn''t be too hard.''  
  
''Alright then, that is all the questions that I have to bombard you with today. I''ll see you tomorrow, Starr, and I hope to see you soon Severus.'' Mordesa stood and shook both of their hands.  
  
Starr and Severus apparated back to Snape Estate and spent the rest of the day in the library, still working on a few glitches they had noticed in the Potter''s Fidelius spell. Pettigrew had been summoned many times, and each time had been the same. Pettigrew said he was working on being the Secret- keeper, but that the Potter''s were leaning towards using Sirius Black. Every time Severus threatened to use corporal punishment, but he never fulfilled his threats.  
  
One day, a few weeks past, Starr found herself home alone when she was summoned. She arrived at Malfoy Mansion to be greeted by a little house elf. ''Hello, Miss. You is Miss Walsh?''  
  
''Yes I am. Who are you?''  
  
''I is Dobby, Ma''am. You is to go to the dungeons. I take you there.''  
  
Starr watched the little house elf as he led her to the dungeons, wondering what he would look like when he was full grown, and how many hours he had already been forced to endure of Lucius''s raving. After a short walk the house elf scurried away after pointing Starr down a dark passage way.  
  
Starr walked down the slowly narrowing hallway, and she ended up in front of a cell, with a small bundle of rags in the corner. ''Great, just what I need. A session with Pettigrew, when I have a manicure appointment in thirty minutes!'' She muttered to herself.  
  
Starr''s voice caused the bundle of clothing to sprout a head and legs. Pettigrew stood up and turned to walk towards Starr. ''Pretty lady. You''ll let me out of here. I''ll be good, just-''  
  
Starr slapped him hard. ''Shut up. Just because I am female, and blonde does not mean I am going to be any nicer than Lucius or Severus would be. In fact...'' She paused to kick him in the shins so that he fell over onto the ground. ''I think you are going to find yourself begging for Lucius to come and torture you by the time I am done.'' She spat on him, then reached for her wand.  
  
''Crucius!'' she yelled. Once again, Pettigrew became a ball of rags, but this time the ball of rags was screaming and twitching on the floor. ''Disgusting. I can withstand that curse by now without even changing my expression.''  
  
''Finite Incantatem. Now you are going to tell me your sad excuse for why you have failed once again.''  
  
''I don''t....I haven''t...I...''  
  
''Spit it out damn it! Or, do you want another does of the pain curse?''  
  
''I don''t want to...to raise their...suspicions.'' Pettigrew stopped to catch his breath.  
  
''You know, I don''t have time for you to be panting. I have an appointment that I can''t miss, and unless you want to stay here for another night, you had better tell me some good news.''  
  
''They said it might be...a good idea...idea to use me because the Dark Lord would never...suspect they would use me.'' *pant pant pant*  
  
''Good, I''m glad you remembered that. Now you will not have to endure this ful as long as if you hadn''t have had any good news.'' She had summoned a whip from the collection of such items she knew Lucius kept in a room somewhere around her. She brought it down on Pettigrew''s back until she was afraid he might pass out. Then she healed his wounds and fixed his clothing and sent him on his way.  
  
''I''m going to make my appointment!''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus and Starr handed in regular reports about the problems with contacting the Potter''s. They had long ago given up on persuading them to the Dark Side, it just wasn''t going to happen. Now their plan was simple. Find out where the Potter''s are, then go and kill them. Lily Potter was reported to now be three months along in her pregnancy, and Starr was beginning to think about starting her own family.  
  
One day she cornered Severus in a hallway. ''How many children do you want? Or do you not want any?''  
  
''I''ve never really thought about it. I guess I wouldn''t mind having a child, but I would only want one.'' Severus was giving Starr a funny look.  
  
''Why only one? Wouldn''t you want lots of children running around?''  
  
''No, because then they don''t get as much attention as if they were an only child. I was an only child.''  
  
''And look at how you turned out!'' Starr laughed and ran out of the room before Severus could figure out if that had been an insult or a compliment. Judging by her behavior, I think it was an insult! He raced off after her.  
  
Starr was tackled from behind and thrown to the ground. ''Hey! You''re just a big brute. Always using force to get your way!''  
  
''I thought you liked a dominant man in bed.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius had been spending many days and nights in his dungeon workrooms. Finally, he was done.  
  
''I''ve done it. I''ve made another! This will be the perfect present for Starr. Yes, the perfect present.''  
  
In his hands he dangled a golden necklace. It had two golden heart charms that sparkled in the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Twelve of the Table  
  
Part IX  
  
1. Written by fluere113  
  
2. email: fluere113@yahoo.com  
  
3. Romance/rated: R  
  
4. 9/?chapter  
  
5. Key Words: Snape before Hogwarts  
  
6. Severus Snape meets the girl of his dreams, but Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lords successor, wants Starr too. Starr loves Severus, but is Lucius going too far?  
  
7. Spoilers: All four HP books  
  
8. Disclaimer: Everything that is related to J.K. Rowling''s Harry Potter Series is hers and no profits are being made from using her characters.  
  
Narcissa rushed towards Starr. It was late August, and Starr had been out in her garden at Snape Estate. ''Starr, can you come over here?'' Narcissa called from a bench where she had sat down.  
  
''Sure Narcissa. What''s the matter, you are all flushed and red looking!''  
  
''Nothing is the matter! Just a bit short of breath! Everything is great! That is why I came. I have something to tell you.'' Narcissa was trying to catch her breath. She had devoted fifteen minutes to finding Starr, and most of it had been running around the grounds.  
  
''Well, are you going to tell me! You''ve gotten me all excited, and now you are going to just sit there and gasp.'' Starr smiled as she waited for Narcissa to start telling her, but when her friend continued to huff and puff she started to get worried. ''Narcissa? Are you alright? Do you want me to go get help.''  
  
Narcissa felt like she couldn''t breath. She was gasping for air and could hardly be bothered to listen to Starr, who was sounding frantic.  
  
Finally Starr took Narcissa''s arm and helped her walk to the house. Once inside, she grabbed the nearest house elf and told it to go find Severus, and if they weren''t back within two minutes they would be dismissed.  
  
The little house elf came scuttling back into the room after about a minute. ''Master Snape says he is in the middle of something. Can you wait?''  
  
''I can wait, but Narcissa can''t! Tell him he''ll get his butt over here if he knows what is best for his health!''  
  
The frightened house elf scurried away, and left Starr to pat Narcissa''s hand and try to comfort her.  
  
Severus arrived in the room after a few tense minutes in which Narcissa''s breathing had become even more labored.  
  
''Severus, go call St. Mungo''s and get someone over here right now!'' Starr yelled the moment he walked through the door.  
  
He raced over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder from the jar on the mantle. ''St. Mungo''s!'' He yelled.  
  
After a few moments he pulled his head back and walked away from the fireplace. Suddenly five men in white uniforms emerged from the flames carrying all sorts of magical medical equipment. They rushed over to Narcissa, and Star backed away towards Severus.  
  
''I wonder what is the matter?'' Starr whispered into Severus''s robes; she was firmly held to his chest. ''I wonder if she is going to be alright.''  
  
''I''m sure she will be.'' Severus said in the most calming voice he could. He still didn''t know why Narcissa was laying on their settee looking all but dead, but he would find that out later, when Starr wasn''t as worried as she was then.  
  
''I''m sure she will be, too. But she had me so scared. I still don''t know what is wrong with her.'' Starr was almost crying, even though she knew that her friend would be well taken care of.  
  
The mediwizards were casting spell after spell on her, first to stabilize her condition, and then to see what exactly had caused this problem. After a while they stopped poking her with their wands and turned to Starr and Severus. The head mediwizard began to speak. ''This lady will be just fine. We need to take her in to St. Mungo''s for observation, but she should be out by tomorrow.''  
  
''What is the matter with her?'' Starr asked.  
  
''She hasn''t told you?'' asked the mediwizard.  
  
''No, she hasn''t. What is the matter?''  
  
''I think she will want to tell you herself. Right now, we need to get her to the hospital. You may come with us, ma''am.'' The mediwizard and his team lifted Narcissa from the settee and onto a stretcher, then carried her into the flames, with Starr and Severus right behind them.  
  
They entered the hospital, and were quickly shown to a waiting room. There they waited for half an hour before they were allowed in to see Narcissa. The waiting room was nice. They had plush chairs and plenty of stress balls had been strategically placed around the room. Severus laughed when Starr pointed that item out.  
  
Finally, they were led down a white hall with paintings of little babies on them, by a nurse in a white uniform, to Narcissa''s room. She was laying with her eyes opened on a medical bed. She smiled a little when she saw Starr and Severus walk in. The nurse closed the door when she was done checking on Narcissa.  
  
''So, what is the matter, Narcissa?'' Severus asked in a quiet voice.  
  
''Well, I just over did it.'' Narcissa seemed to find her white blanket very interesting.  
  
''But the mediwizard that there was something more. And what were you going to tell me in the garden?'' Starr sat down on the edge of Narcissa''s bed and held her hand.  
  
''Oh, yes. Well, I''m about four months pregnant.'' Narcissa looked at Starr.  
  
''Are you really?'' When she saw Narcissa nod her affirmative she hugged her tightly. ''You were so silly to be running around the house! You should have just gotten a house elf to bring me to you! I''m so happy for you!''  
  
''Narcissa, you should have told us before now!'' Severus sat down next to Starr and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. ''Congratulations!''  
  
''Thank you.'' Narcissa smiled, but she was still in pain, so the smile did not reach her eyes.  
  
All too soon a nurse came into the room and led Starr and Severus away. With a quick ''She needs her rest,'' They were whisked out of the room while a team of doctors were headed in.  
  
''We should go tell Lucius.'' Starr thought out loud while they were sitting in a different, still white, waiting room.  
  
''Do you want me to do that while you wait with Narcissa?'' Severus looked over at his pale fiancee.  
  
''No, there isn''t anything I can do here, so I''ll come with you.'' Starr stood and walked over to the nurses desk, down the hall a bit. Severus followed her, but she didn''t seem to notice him, or anything else for that matter.  
  
''Hello?'' Starr was trying to catch a nurse, but they all seemed too busy. Finally, she managed to get a nurse. She looked very young in her standard white nurses uniform, and her hair pulled back in a tight, but preppy looking bun. ''Hi, I was wondering if there is any way you could contact me about my friends condition while I''m gone.''  
  
''Darling,'' Severus interrupted, ''We''ll only be gone a few hours at the most.''  
  
''But what if something happens while we are gone?''  
  
''She''ll be just fine. We will not be gone long, and she isn''t in serious condition. Don''t worry about her, let us just go tell Lucius and come back quickly.''  
  
''Fine. I''m sorry to bother you miss.'' She said to the nurse, who quickly rushed off to greet a witch in labor who had just been rushed in.  
  
Severus led Starr to the fireplace where they both used the Floo powder to go to Malfoy Mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius was pacing in his study. Narcissa had disappeared. Again.  
  
''Where the hell is she?'' He yelled to absolutely no one. The house elves had long ago retreated to a different part of the house that was demanding cleaning.  
  
Lucius looked out one of his huge windows. The grass was green, the flowers like a rainbow of color, and there were birds, blue birds and cardinals, flying around. It was August, and normally Narcissa would have been out with her gardeners planning the next years gardens. But this year she had left it up to the gardeners. Her pregnancy was going to be hard, and she was experiencing terrible morning sickness all day and night long.  
  
He stayed that way, just thinking and watching for over an hour. Two figures appeared silently in his fireplace and stepped out. Starr and Severus had arrived from the hospital. They stood for a moment by the fire, not sure if they should interrupt his reverie. Then, seeming not to even be thinking, Starr walked toward Lucius and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped under her touch and then turned around. ''Oh, It''s just you.'' He turned back towards the window.  
  
''Lucius,'' Severus said as he strode to Lucius. ''Narcissa is in the hospital. She over did it at our house and couldn''t breathe. She is going to be just fine, but she will be staying over night.''  
  
''Oh,'' Lucius turned to face Severus. ''Is that all? Well, that is to bad. Severus, I will be along soon, but will you go back to the hospital to be with Narcissa? I need to talk to Starr about a new project she will be working on.''  
  
Severus thought about this for a moment, and then turned to Starr. ''If you want to stay, you can. I''ll go be with Narcissa, and you can come along once you are done.''  
  
''Fine by me. I want to get back to Narcissa, but as long as Lucius are quick about it, I''ll stay here.'' Starr smiled at Severus as he turned to leave. ''Wait!'' She ran over and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. ''I want to thank you for how you are handling all this. There is something I need to tell you tonight.''  
  
''Why don''t you tell me now?'' Severus squeezed her tight and smiled.  
  
''Because I want to discuss it over dinner. And we still need to order my bouquet for the wedding.'' She kissed him again. ''I love you.''  
  
''I love you too. By the way, Lucius, here is a letter that I would like you to read.'' Severus smiled, threw the letter to Lucius, then stepped into the fire and was gone.  
  
''Alright, Starr, you are going to do some surveillance on the Potter''s. I have found where they are hiding and need you to document their basic routine. You will have some equipment so that you may talk to me while we wait and so that you will remain invisible without the bulk of an invisibility cloak.'' Lucius walked over to his desk and pulled out a black box and a letter opener.  
  
''This is what you will use to contact me. You just talk into the heart.'' He handed her the box and she opened it while he used the letter opener to cut open the letter. He didn''t bother to read it, he just set it down, with the opener on top, on a table next to the settee. Inside the box he had handed Starr was a beautiful heart-shaped gold necklace. ''It is just a regular necklace, but I have charmed it.''  
  
''It is very pretty. When will I start watching the Potter''s?'' Starr took the necklace out of the box and looked at it. It sparkled in the light, casting pretty patterns on the walls.  
  
''You will begin tomorrow morning, but I need you to work with the necklace. I don''t want you to talk into it too loud because it is set up to catch the smallest sounds.'' Lucius took it from Starr and started to place it around her neck. He secured the clasp and then began to laugh, but not in a way that was nice, or even evil. It was a different kind of laugh that scared Starr.  
  
''I''ve done it again!'' He laughed some more and then turned to Starr. ''Never take that necklace off.''  
  
''I''ll take it off when ever I please.'' She said a bit huffily.  
  
''Just go ahead and try.'' Lucius smiled and then began to laugh again. Starr reached up to take off the necklace. Well, she tried to, but her hands didn''t move.  
  
''What did you do to me?'' Starr screamed over the laughter.  
  
''Well, let me put this simply. You no longer can do anything I tell you not to do. So let''s start out with some ground rules. From now on you will not disagree verbally with me. You will never touch me with the intent to hurt. You will do whatever I tell you to do with out asking why. That should cover it for right now.''  
  
''You-You-You Bastard!'' Starr said.  
  
''Let me add that you will never call me any name other than Lucius.'' Lucius smiled. ''Oh, and you will never resist my touch again.''  
  
He started walking towards her, and she started backing up. ''Why don''t I also add that you may never walk away from me when I am coming towards you.''  
  
''Well, what can I do?'' Starr said, trying to sound neutral so it wouldn''t be considered disagreeing with him.  
  
''Hmm, pretty much nothing, unless I tell you to. But that isn''t a command. I want you to have some free will.'' Lucius grabbed her around the waist, and even though Starr tried her hardest, there was nothing she could do. She felt as though the necklace was absorbing any energy she put into trying to do something she couldn''t.  
  
Lucius had her on her back on the settee now. She was feeling totally helpless. She looked around, trying desperately to think of or find something that she could use to get him away from her.  
  
Starr looked at the letter Severus had given Lucius, and then noticed the letter opener. The blade flashed in the sunlight, but Starr felt cheated. She could never wield it against Lucius because of the blasted necklace and Lucius''s bloody commands.  
  
She looked around the room again, and then she knew what she needed to do. Lucius had said that she could never hurt him, but he never said she couldn''t hurt herself.  
  
Lucius was naked on top of her, and ripping off her clothing. Starr prayed for a moment that Narcissa would walk in, but she doubted that Narcissa would be able to do anything.  
  
Starr reached out and grasped the shiny opener in her small, pale hand. She wrapped her fingers around the golden handle until her knuckles turned white. Right before Lucius had the last piece of her clothing off, she quickly moved her hand from behind her back where she had been hiding it, and plunged it into her chest.  
  
She died almost instantly.  
  
With her last breath she said her dying words. ''Severus...I love...you.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
I''m sorry, but I have had this planned since I started writing the story! Don''t worry. One more chapter, and then a short sequel to follow soon. She needed to die to explain why Severus has been so nice and not at all bitter thus far. Don''t worry about Narcissa, she''ll be just fine, and so will fetus-Draco.  
  
I''m really sorry about the whole 2-month or so wait for this chapter, especially when I promised that it would be out faster because it would be easy to write. Well, I went to Florida, had a bout of the flu, and now I have my eighth grade graduation tomorrow!!!!! YEAHHHHHH!!!! And then Starr just didn''t want to die. I had to go back over this three times until it seemed like it made sense.  
  
Luv you all. Even those of you who don''t review. Please tell me if something doesn''t make sense. I really worked on this chapter for a long time. 


	10. Chapter 10

The funeral was simple. Not many people came. Most of Starr''s family had already passed on, her only having one brother who had died in an accident as a child, her mother dead, and her father in a magical elderly home. Narcissa, Lucius, some random death eaters and Severus had attended the funeral on a very rainy 22 October.  
  
Severus had arranged for her funeral, written the eulogy, and picked out a picture to be put in the Daily Prophet. He had done it with a sort of detachment, as if he didn''t even care; like he was an outsider, looking in.  
  
The funeral was beautiful. After she had been laid in the ground, Severus stayed and waited until everyone else had left. ''Starr, oh Starr. How did this happen?'' He had been told that she killed herself because of all the pressure she was under. Lucius had walked in to the room right after she had done it and tried to save her, but was unable to. A magical autopsy showed no other damage had been done to her, so she had obviously done it. The only surprise the autopsy gave was that Starr had been pregnant. About two months along, in fact. The baby was already dead by the time the autopsy was performed, so Severus had lost not only one, but two loved ones. One whom he had not even known existed.  
  
He sat on the wet grass next to the dirt that covered her casket. The dirt was quickly becoming mud, but he didn''t even notice.  
  
Severus''s tears were falling onto her grave, mixing with the rain that was falling.  
  
A person apparated near the grave, and walked over to the huddled mass of wet, black robes. ''Severus, you really should go home.'' Narcissa''s soft voice said from behind him.  
  
''What are you doing here? You shouldn''t be here, and you shouldn''t have been at the funeral either. I don''t know why you risk your health and that of your baby''s so casually, like it doesn''t matter. It''s not like I''ve been a father...I never got the chance,'' His voice broke here, but he cut off Narcissa with a wave of his hand and continued. ''But, I know that you shouldn''t risk the life of your child, or yourself. Please, just...go.''  
  
''Severus, I just-'' Narcissa tried.  
  
''I said to leave.'' Severus stood up quickly and walked away from her. ''Just leave. Now.'' There was no emotion in his words, or in his eyes. He had blocked out everything.  
  
''Good bye, Severus.'' Narcissa said quietly, and then apparated away.  
  
Severus dropped back down onto the ground, and began sobbing. He couldn''t stop. All day people had been giving their condolences to him. He couldn''t stand people pitying him, never had been able to. Today he had just wanted to have everyone disappear and leave him alone with her.  
  
He sat up suddenly after laying on top of her grave for a long time. He looked around. ''What the hell am I doing?'' He whispered into the mist. He sat there for a while, just contemplating what he had done so far with his life.  
  
His childhood had consisted of meeting one nanny after the other. None of them had stayed longer the six months, but Severus never knew why. He guessed it was because his father had been a frugal man, even with all of the galleons stored at Gringotts, and had never paid anyone a fair wage. Though each was short lived, Severus had always had nice, kind nannies.  
  
His mother had always been there when he didn''t need her, and gone when he did. She was a social butterfly, who spent her nights at parties, her mornings sleeping off her hangovers, and her afternoons preparing for the coming nights party. She loved Severus, but she was never around very often. She spent her summers in Europe, and her winters in England. Severus had visited her sometimes while she was in Spain, or France, or wherever was popular that year, but it was same as when he was in England, except for being able to swim all the time.  
  
His father had been the business man. He had mostly played around with the muggle stock market, almost doubling the Snapes fortune. But he had always been busy. He was not one to drunk, unlike Severus''s mother, so he was able to spend his days trading and discussing new stocks with fellow wizarding traders. His nights were normally spent at parties, but sometimes he would let his wife go by herself.  
  
Then Severus had entered Hogwarts. He had been so excited. He followed both his parents footsteps by being sorted into Slytherin, but he had soon found out that it wasn''t easy when you were sorted into the House that was known for spiting out Dark wizards. His house mates had never really liked him, and being in Slytherin prevented him from having other friends from the other houses. He had to find something else to occupy his time, so he discovered his passion for potions. He would spend days researching a potion, and then he would attempt to make it, and test it on himself. Sometimes he ended up in the Hospital Ward, but the majority of the time his potions worked.  
  
When he graduated from Hogwarts, he had no idea what he wanted to do. Then Lucius had swooped in and shown him how he could be a useful, valuable person for Lord Voldemort. So Severus Snape had joined the Death Eaters. At first he had had to do the Dirty work, raiding homes, desecrating buildings. But after a few months, he was brought in to Malfoy Manor and told that he would now be working on making, and testing on innocent muggles, potions that would help Lord Voldemort. So he had started.  
  
Then, one day, at one of the many Ministry functions he was forced to go to because he was a Snape, and to keep up appearances, he met Starr. She had been there as a reporter for the magazine ''Witches Weekly.'' She had been wearing a beautiful lavender dress, and had her hair swirled up on top of her head with little pieces coming down across her face.  
  
He asked her to dance, and she said yes. They danced many times that night.  
  
Severus sent her an owl the next day asking if he could have lunch with her three days from then, on Monday. She had owled back saying that she wouldn''t be able to make it then, but would be glad to meet him on Thursday. So, they had lunch Thursday, and so started their relationship. After six months of meeting at different places, they made love for the first time. It was beautiful. Severus had invited her over for dinner at his home, as he had many times before, and they had enjoyed a wonderful meal. They went to sit by the fireplace, on a couch, and eventually one ting led to another. Before they ended up naked in Severus''s living room, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
They had been so happy then. Starr had learned about the Death Eaters and wanted to join. He had proposed, she said no, but after they made up, she agreed. They planned their wedding. Made love at least once a day. Severus had even spent a fortune on buying tickets to go on three different cruises, one to the Bahamas, Alaska and one down around Mexico. Then they were going to spend time at a villa Severus had built down off the coast of Spain.  
  
But now they wouldn''t be getting married. She wouldn''t be visiting the beautiful villa he had built, and the cruise tickets would go unused. They wouldn''t be planning for the arrival of their first child. They wouldn''t be making the trip to St. Mungo''s for her to deliver her child.  
  
Instead, he was burying her, and their child. The baby, Severus had named her Elle Rose Snape, was buried next to Starr. He had also bought a plot next to Starr on her other side for himself, for whenever he passed on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood up away from the graves, and walked away. Once he was a considerable distance away, he apparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ended up at the gates to Hogwarts. Not knowing exactly what to do, but hoping that Albus Dumbledore, who had always treated him fairly, unlike some of his past teachers, would at least listen to him before setting the Dementors on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Well? What do you think? I hope you all like it a lot!!! I will be writing one more chapter about his conversation with Dumbledore, and another chapter about all of the things that have more than one meaning.  
  
You might be saying to yourself, ''Well, I already know all of the things she has hidden foretell of something that happens in JK Rowlings books''  
  
*I must bow down to her greatness before I continue.*  
  
Well, some things, such as Starr''s name, the wedding date, and the baby''s name have a special meaning to me. While you all may be bored out of your mind by the stupid ways I have incorporated my life into my fan fiction, I know that I will have fun with it, and I hope you will find it at least a little interesting.  
  
I just got back from Cheerleading camp. The UCA staff were amazing. But, I got sick and had to go home early. All the rest of my team is still there. So I missed out on one and1/2 days of cheering, dancing, stunting, tumbling, and just plain having fun at the two water parks that the resort the camp was at had. Oh well. After throwing up in a hotel room three times, I''ve learned to appreciate having a quality toilet. And I am glad to be back home, even if we don''t have about a gazillion water slides, two waves pools, four lazy rivers, a movie theater, and totally hott lifeguards who splash you as you float peacefully on a huge two person, bright yellow (which totally clashed with my bathing suit, by the way.) And chat with your friend and fellow squad mate.  
  
I love you all lots (and I love you even more if you review!!!)  
  
A/N2: You all have to go check out http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=194067 She is a total SS/HG shipper (Me too!!!) and her stories rock!!! Go on, check out her stories!!! 


End file.
